The Bombshell
by in luv with svu and sg1
Summary: "Carter, would you care to repeat that?" "Not particularly." She said staring at the ground. "Well could you anyway?" He asked. "Sure…" she bit her lip "You're, uh, ah, you're a father."
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sam drops a bombshell on Jack.**

**Setting: A/U a couple years after season 8 **

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: Not mine :(**

* * *

"I'm a what?" Jack asked the woman standing in his doorway. After she didn't respond he asked again, "Carter, would you care to repeat that?"

"Not particularly." She said staring at the ground.

"Well could you anyway?" He asked.

"Sure…" she bit her lip "You're, uh, ah, you're a father."

"That's what I thought you said." He waited for her to explain but she said nothing. "Are you going to explain?" she remained silent again. "Carter, you don't just stop by my house, 2 years after we've last talked, and tell me I'm a dad then say nothing."

"What do you want me to say?" she asked sincerely not knowing what to do.

"What do I want you to say? Really? How about why you didn't tell me? Or what's it's name? Or maybe just I'm sorry." She looked at him blank faced. "Wait, hold up. How is this even possible, two years ago we didn't…."

"Well actually it wasn't two years ago… she's….. four. Tomorrow, actually." Sam added knowing it didn't matter at this point.

"She's four? You've kept this from me for four years? When we you going to tell me?"

"Now?" she said more like a question.

He tried to talk but he was so angry and upset all that came out was a bunch of sounds. "No. 'Now' is not an answer. And besides that, four years ago we didn't…" he motioned vaguely with his hands not wanting to say the words.

"Four years ago, plus the nine months"

"So 5 years ago? Doesn't make a difference, we've never..." He motioned some more. "Not 2 years ago, not 4 years ago, and especially not 5 years ago-oh-OHH yeah we might have."

"Yeah. We did." She was a little offended he forgot but she wasn't surprised, she knew he would pretend it never happened until he actually believed it.

"And you're sure it's mine."

"Yes. I'm sure." She said even more offended.

"That's not what I meant. I just meant it was only that once and really…I... uh… you're sure?"

"Yeah. I'm positive. At first I thought maybe Pete but then I did the math and" she shook her head no.

"Should I meet it? Is that why you're here, so I can meet it?"

"Her." Sam said.

"So I can meet her." He corrected himself. "Her?" he smiled. "It's a her."

"Yes. And she looks just like you. Well she had my eyes and my hair, but when I look at her, I see you."

"Can I meet her?" he asked. She didn't respond. "Isn't that why you came here?" She bit her lip. "ok, not why you came here. Why did you come here?"

"I…. don't know." she said.

"So you just randomly decided to come over here… after four years?"

"Yeah, pretty much." They stared at each other for a minute then finally Sam's cell ringing ended the awkward silence. Sam let out a sigh of relief then answered. "Carter, yes, is she ok? Yeah I can. 20 minutes? Ok thanks." She hung up. "I gotta go."

Jack could tell she was really worried. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Rin, she got in a fight at school."

"Rin?"

"Short for Katharine, my, our," she corrected herself "our daughter."

"You named her Katharine?" he asked.

"After Catherine Langford, only I spelt it with a K." She smiled trying to figure out what he was thinking. "Do you like the name?" She asked after she couldn't figure out his feelings.

"I love it." he said smiling "Wait, did you say she got in a fight at school?"

"Preschool, there's a boy there that teases her. I told her not to let it bug her and he probably just liked her but she's…" Sam searched for the right word, "headstrong and was determined to fight back."

"That's my girl." He joked.

"Yeah well I have to go pick her up." Sam pointed over her shoulder at her car not sure how to leave. "But you can come if you want?"

"Now?" he asked. She nodded as he grabbed his coat, "Let's go." He said anxiously. "We can take my truck."

* * *

**A/N: so just fyi Rin is pronounced just like at the end of Katharine. It's not pronounced Ren. In case you weren't sure. **


	2. Chapter 2

"So… uh…" Jack tried to think of things to say "I like the hair."

"Yeah I had it long for a while but I guess I just liked it better short."

"Yeah it looks nice."

They sat in an awkward silence for a while before finally Sam caved in, "I know you probably have a lot of questions."

"A couple." Jack said sarcastically.

"Ok." She took a deep breath "what do you want to know?"

"Oh just a few things, you know, like everything. Maybe, why did you hide this from me, or better yet, how did you hide this from me? And what's she like? What was she like as a baby? What were her first words? What did you tell her about me?"

"Slow down" Sam said then took a deep breath "Let me try and figure out where to start." She thought back to that fishing trip after Daniel descended and they defeated Anubis…

_4 years and 9 months ago_

"Teal'c just called. Doc says it's just food poisoning and Daniel's fine." Sam said.

"Baby." Jack joked.

"So it's just you and me." She said flopping down on the couch next to him.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"We could play chess." She suggested.

"Or we could play something I at least have a chance at winning."

Sam laughed. "We could watch a movie."

"Great. Did you bring some?"

"No. Don't you have any movies here?"

"Nope."

"What do you do for fun?"

"Fish, relax, drink."

"Now there's an idea." Sam smiled.

"You want a beer?" he raised an eyebrow. She nodded so he ran off to the kitchen and came back a few seconds later with two beers he handed her one and sat down with the other one. They talked for a couple of hours and had a couple more beers each time Jack returned with more beers he sat a little closer to Sam on the couch.

"What do you think?" Sam asked

"What? Oh I'm sorry I got distract there for a second."

"By what?"

"You." He scooted even closer. "You're so beautiful." He pushed her bangs out of her face.

She let out a self conscious giggle then said, "Maybe you've had too many." She grabbed the drink out of his hand and set it on the coffee table next to hers. He stared at her for a while before he started to lean in slowly. A part of him knew it was wrong and that same part searched her face for some sign that she didn't like what he was about to do. He didn't find one, so he kept leaning in. There was less than an inch between them when he finally stopped searching her face for a 'no' and looked into her eyes to see a 'yes'. Once their lips met they started going at it like they were making up for lost time, eight years of lost time. Neither of them knew how long they were kissing time seemed to speed up and stand still all at once. Eventually Sam pulled away "Sir, what are we doing?"

"Something we should have done long ago." He started to lean in again.

"Sir." She whispered "we should probably… not… do… this…" he words got further and further apart as she leaned in more and more.

"Yeah probably not." He said kissing her. It didn't take long for both of them to start taking of clothes.

"Wait, Wait." She said

"Too soon?" He asked.

"Not soon enough." She said.

"Then why are we waiting?"

"Because there's a beer bottle in my back." Sam said.

"I can fix that." He stood up and put one arm under her back and the other one under her knees and carried her to the bedroom kissing her the whole way there.

_The next morning_

"Holy Hannah." Sam sat up in the bed pulling the blanket up with her.

"What's going on?" Jack asked opening his eyes.

"I don't know exactly." Sam said.

"Well I do know I have one killer hang over." Jack said rubbing his head.

"Um, Sir, I think we're going to have bigger problems."

"Relax Carter." It wasn't till then that it hit him. He was so distracted with his headache he didn't even realize he was laying in bed half naked with someone he worked with. "For crying out loud" he said sitting up. He looked at her. "Did we…." He motioned.

"Have sex? I don't know. But I'm not wearing any clothes so it's not looking good."

"Yeah I'm only wearing my boxers." He said looking down. "But I normally sleep like this so maybe we were just trying to get comfortable. Maybe we didn't…" he motioned again.

"Have sex." She said again. "That seems doubtful." She scanned the room trying to find her clothes. "I don't see my pants."

Jack looked around the room, "Yeah me neither."

She thought for a second "Maybe they're in the bathroom. I mean you said it yourself maybe I decide it'd be much more comfortable sleeping without them and I left them in there."

"Maybe."

She finally spotted her shirt at the end of the bed. "Uh, sir, can you grab my shirt?"

"Yeah sure." He got out of bed and grabbed it then threw it at her, she motioned for him to turn around. "Ok. I'm dressed. Thank you." She got out of bed and pulled her shirt down far enough to cover everything that should be covered then she followed him out into the living room.

"Found your Pants." He said throwing them at her.

Sam quickly put her jeans on then looked around the living at the trail of clothes leading to the bedroom "I think it's pretty obvious what happened." Sam said plopping down on the couch and burying her face in her hands embarrassed. "What did I get myself into?"

He sat down next to her. "There's no proof we did anything."

"Sir, look around."

"I know it looks bad, but let's give ourselves the benefit of the doubt." No one said anything for a while they both just tried to think of ways out of this mess. "Carter, from what I see we have two options. Either A we let this ruin both our careers, Or B we give ourselves the benefit of the doubt and assume we did nothing and never talk about it again."

"Sir, we defiantly did something we can't pretend we didn't."

"So you're going to ruin your whole career over a drunken mistake?" He asked.

She thought for a minuet, "I was so drunk last night i don't remember a thing," She admitted "I guess there's no real _proof_ we did anything and neither of us remember doing anything... and it's not like we'll ever do it again." It killed her to say that last part but she knew she had to.

"So it's agreed we didn't do anything. And there's no need to talk about this ever again. We should both try to forget it ever happened."

_Present time_

"So you remember our first fishing trip right? When Daniel got food poisoning so him and Teal'c went back early and we stayed up all night talking."

"I remember being wasted."

"Yeah I was pretty drunk myself." She thought of how to say this, "I don't know about you, but I tried to push that morning out of my mind."

"You mean the morning we made a deal not to talk about?" he said.

"Yeah that morning, when you said there was no proof we did anything so we should both try to forget it. I found out a couple weeks later there was some proof."

"When you found out you were pregnant?"

"Yeah. I was going to tell you, you know."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well I debated about it for a couple of weeks then when I finally decided to tell you it took a couple days to work up the nerve and by the time finally got to your office to tell you, you had exciting news to tell me."

"My promotion?"

"Yep. And I knew it'd wreck everything if you knew about the baby. I also knew if I stayed working at the SGC, even without you there, you'd find out about the baby, and given my opinion on abortions the only thing I could think to do it move to Area 51."

"I've always wondered why you transferred." He admitted. "Why'd you come back?"

"Well Cam was so insistent on getting me to come back and by that time I had lost the baby weight and she was old enough to stay home with a sitter."

"You got a baby sitter for your crazy hours? Must have cost you an arm and a leg all those overnight missions."

"Actually Mark moved up here to help me with the baby. He works from home and his wife lost her job so they moved out here and lived with me for a couple months while they were trying to find a place. And once the Ori were defeated we went on a lot less over night missions. But that's really not relevant" Sam noticed herself rambling like she tends to do when she's nervous.

"Why didn't you tell me after I retired a couple years ago?"

"I wasn't sure how to. Plus I wasn't positive you'd stay retired." They both laughed. "Then after I retired last year I was going to tell you but I was in a semiserious relationship and I didn't want to mess that up."

"You were?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. Why is that so surprising?"

"It's not. I am, however, surprised Mitchell let you leave the team."

"Actually it's funny you mention Cam."

"Why?"

"Remember how I said I was in a semiserious…"

"You didn't." she nodded. "You and Mitchell really?"

"Yeah. We were actually engaged for a little while." She mumbled a little in hopes he wouldn't react like she knew he would.

"WHAT?"

"It was like a week then we both decided it was too fast." No one said anything "Oh turn left here." She was relieved they were only a couple of blocks from the school.

"So are you too still together?"

"No. We, ah, broke up a couple days ago. That's actually why I came to your house today. After Cam and I broke up I decided it was time to come clean to you."

"Did Cam know I'm the father?"

"NO. Oh gosh no."

Jack let out a sigh of relief, "Does anyone know?"

"No. For a while no one even knew about Rin."

"How'd you manage that?"

"It wasn't as hard as you'd think."

"When did you tell them?"

"Funny story, actually, we were off world and this little village girl came up to me and she was so cute. Her mom came over embarrassed because she thought her daughter was bugging me and she was very apologetic. I told her it was fine and she actually reminded me of my own little girl, which of course the boys caught right away. I tried to tell them I meant my niece but they didn't believe me and they wouldn't drop it. A week later they show up at my house with movies and a pizza and when Rin ran to the door I told them she was the niece I was talking about. They believed me for all of three seconds. Of course then she started calling me mommy and I knew it was no use."

"I bet Daniel wasn't happy you kept a secret for so long."

"No. No he wasn't. Neither was Cam."

"I'm sure Teal'c was just heartbroken." They both laughed.

"Yeah."

"So you didn't tell them I was the father?"

"No I said Pete was."

"They believed you?"

"No reason not to."

"Yeah guess not." There was an awkward silence. "So you and Mitchell. Really?" he said still in disbelief.

"Yep. We were really good together."

"Why'd you break up?"

"Oh that's a long story. One we don't have time for. There's the school." They pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. "Are you ready to meet her?"

He took a deep breath, "Yeah I think so."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, keep them coming :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was talking with the principal about the fight and Jack knew he should be listening but he couldn't stop staring at Katharine. "Again, I am so sorry about this. She really does know better." Sam said standing up. "Come on Katharine." She grabbed her hand and walked out and Jack followed. Once they were outside Sam sat Katharine on a bench and crouched down to talk to her. She told her why girls don't beat up boys and why she was going to be punished. Once again Jack was distracted staring at the little girl. "Do you think I was too tough on her? I mean after all she's only 4."

"No I think that was perfect. You're a natural at this."

"Thanks." She smiled. "So I was thinking maybe we could go to the park. Get some ice cream or something. So you can spend a little more time with her."

"Now?"Jack asked

"Sure why not?" Sam smiled and the trio began to walk to the car. On the car ride to the park Sam asked Katharine how school was and Jack listened to his daughter trying to get an idea of what she was like.

Once they were at the park Sam lifted Katharine out of the car and gave her permission to go play but before Katharine pulled on the leg of Sam's pants. Sam bent down and Katharine whispered something in her ear. Sam couldn't help but giggle a little then she stood up. "She wants to know who you are."She told Jack then she turned to Katharine and said "Katharine this is-" she stopped herself. She hadn't thought about how to introduce him. Even after they've both retired she still doesn't call him Jack but it'd be weird for a four year old to call him Colonel.

Jack could see she wasn't sure how to introduce him so he introduced himself, "I'm Colonel O'Neill but you can call me Jack." he stuck his hand out for her to shake it.

"She doesn't shake hands, she does knuckles." Sam said.

"Knuckles?" Jack raised an eye brow.

"Daniel and Cassie taught her. Rin knuckles." She put her fist out and Katharine fist bumped it.

Jack laughed a little and put his fist out too. "Can I have knuckles?" She shook her head no and hid behind her mom.

"She can be a little shy. She'll warm up to you in no time." Sam assured him. "Now go play for a little bit." She said. Katharine ran off to the play ground and Jack and Sam found their way to a bench and sat down. "So what do you think of her?"

"She's beautiful." He said staring at her. "She looks just like you."

"No, when I look at her I see you. I'm surprised no one else has seen it yet."

"Look at her she your eyes, your hair, your cheeks,"

"She has your lips," Sam said. "and your face shape."

"What's she like?" He asked after a minute.

"Well like I said she's very strong willed, and like you saw she won't put up with that boy teasing her." the both watched her "And she's so smart. They actually offered to let her start kindergarten next fall, a year early, but I couldn't do that to her."

"Yeah skipping a grade automatically puts you on the 'uncool' list."

"Haha yeah. Plus I'm not sure she's old enough to handle real school."

"You mean you're not ready to let her start?"

"She's not even four yet."

"Ah yes, her birthday. You said it's tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. We're having a party tomorrow afternoon. Just a little get together at my house you're welcome to come."

Jack nodded. "So she's a May baby? Isn't your birthday in May?" Jack said trying to make conversation.

"No. My birthday's in December."

"I knew that."

"It's ok I don't tell a lot of people."

"Tell me more about her." He said.

"Like what?"

"Everything. What's her favorite color? What's she do for fun? What kind of toys does she like? What should I get her for her birthday?"

"Pink, she likes to play on her swing set for fun. She LOVES Barbies and Disney princesses"

"So she's a girly girl?"

"Most the time. But she also loves to play in mud. Oh and she's starting soccer next fall."

"Soccer? Already?"

"Yeah. She's actually pretty good at it."

"Wow she sounds… perfect."

"Not all the time. When that girl doesn't get her way, oh boy can she throw a fit."

"Charlie was the same way." Jack smiled.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"For what?"

"I know this must be hard, given what happened and everything."

"No it's nice to think about Charlie every now and then."

There was an awkward silence until Katharine ran over. "Mommy, Mommy!" She held up her finger.

"What'd you do?" Sam asked searching her purse for a band aid.

"I fall off the swing." She said almost crying.

"Oh it's ok." Sam put the band aid on it and kissed it "all better."

"Thank you." Katherine smiled.

"Hey Katharine I was thinking of going over there and getting some ice cream, you want to come with me?" Jack asked. She nodded with a huge smile. "Come on, let's go." He stood up and she grabbed his hand. Sam smiled and watched from the bench as they got ice cream.

"Here you go." Jack said as he handed Sam an ice cream cone. Katharine climbed up on Sam's lap. "So Katharine, I heard it's your birthday tomorrow." She nodded. "Can I come to your party?" She nodded again. "Well what should I get you as a present?"

She thought for a second, "A puppy!"

Jack laughed "I don't think your mom would like that very much."

Katherine thought again, "A princess dress!"

"That one I think she'd be ok with." They sat and talked for a while and when Katherine was done with her ice cream she ran off and played and Jack turned to Sam, "She doesn't have a dog?"

"No. but this is the first time she's even mentioned it."

"Come on, Sam, every kid needs a dog."

"Um sir?"

"Yes?"

"You, uh, you called me Sam."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Well it must have slipped out."

"Oh… ok."

"I'm sorry."

They both sat there awkwardly until Sam's phone broke the silence. "Carter. Yes. Oh. Are you sure? I understand. Thank you." She hung up the phone and stared at the ground.

"Carter, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I think so." She said still starring.

"Who was on the phone?"

"A nurse."

"And what'd she say?"

Sam slowly looked up at Jack. "I'm… pregnant."

"Congratulations." He said not sure what she was feeling.

"Thank you." He could tell she was still processing the information.

"So I'm assuming it's Mitchell's?" He said.

She buried her face in her hands, "What am I supposed to tell Cam?"

Jack awkwardly put his arm around her and pat her shoulder. "It'll be ok." He said unsure what else to say.

"I can't believe this. I mean, I guess I kinda knew, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten tested, but I just thought I was over reacting."

"Mommy, mommy." Katharine ran over. "Mommy ok?" She asked looking at Jack.

"I'm ok baby" Sam picked her up and sat her on her lap. "But it's time to go home. Are you ready?"

"Mhm." She smiled. "Is he coming?" she pointed at Jack.

"Yes I am. Is that ok?" Jack asked Katherine.

"Mhm." She nodded.

"Hey, I'll race you to the car." He said.

"Ok!" She jumped off her mom's lap.

"Ready, Se-"

"GO!" She said running off.

"I'll meet you at the car." He said before he ran after her.

Sam knew what he was doing and was very thankful for those last couple of minutes to pull herself together. She did so then walked over to the car and saw Jack buckling Katherine into her car seat. "Thank you." She said getting into the car.

No one really talked on the way home. Sam spent most the time looking out the window and thinking and Jack spent most the time flipping through the radio stations to find a song Katherine would agree too.

"Here we are," he said pulling into his driveway.

"Thanks for everything. It was nice seeing you again. We should get together again soon." She said unbuckling.

"Yeah. We will… tomorrow… at the party." He reminded her.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot."

"Well you do have a lot on your mind." He reminded her. "So what time should I come over tomorrow?"

"Party starts at 1. Daniel and Teal'c are coming over around 11 to help set up so you can come over whenever."

"Ok. See you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

"Long time no see." Daniel said walking over to Jack.

"Yeah you too, how've you been?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"I've been good."

"I can't believe Katherine's 4 already."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Jack said taking a sip of his beer.

"Of course she was 2 when I met her. I don't know how Sam kept her a secret so long."

"Yeah."

"Well you probably knew from the beginning. Right?"

"No. Why would I know?"

"Oh. I just assumed she told you, you two were pretty close back then."

"Yeah I guess things changed when I went to DC."

"Well I'm sure you found out long before the rest of us."

"Oh I seriously doubt that." Jack said smiling to himself.

"Why when did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

Daniel laughed, "No for real. When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh. You're not kidding."

"Nope." He drank some more beer.

"Well this is awkward." Daniel said after a while.

"A little." Jack agreed, "I'm gonna go find Carter, I'll see you around." Jack looked around the party but didn't see her anywhere. When he started to wonder down a hallway he heard two people yelling in the bedroom, Jack's not usually one to eavesdrop but this seemed like a particularly interesting conversation. The party was too loud for him to hear who was speaking but he could definitely make out a man's voice and a woman's voice.

"So that's what's been bugging you all day." The man said.

"I'm sorry I wanted to wait until after the party."

"No, no it's fine. I'm glad you told me."

"What should we do?" The woman asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should give us another try." By this point Jack recognized the woman's voice as Sam and logically assumed the man was Mitchel.

"You know as well as I do, we broke up for a reason."

"Maybe it was a mistake." Jack moved a little closer and peeked through the barely open door.

"Can you honestly tell me that _problem_ you had is gone?" He asked.

"Cam, you know I can't. Not yet at least. But with time I can-"

"That's what you said last time." He cut her off.

"But I really do love you. And I want to make this work. And not just for the baby, for us."

"I love you too." He said. "And I want to have this baby with you too,"

"Then let's do it." She said excited.

"But-"

"No buts let's just do it." This time she cut him off.

"Sam, you're still in love with someone else." There was an awkward silence as Sam tried to figure out what to say. It was right around then Jack felt bad for eavesdropping and very slowly began to walk away.

"Cameron, you know I love you." She said in a very soothing voice. "And yes I may still have feelings for General O'Neill," After hearing his name jack changed his mind and went back to listening intently "but I'm working through them... for you. I want to make this work."

"I want to make it work too. But I can't. We both know you'll never love me like you love him."

"Please, Cam," Jack could tell she was crying.

"Sam, not only is it not fair to me, it's not fair to you, or General O'Neill for that matter. You can't tell me you have feelings like that and he doesn't reciprocate. And I am not going to be the reason you two don't work out.

"But I don't want it to work out with him, I want it to work out with you."

"Then why are you in love with him?"

"I don't want to be!" She yelled. "I don't want to be in love with general O'Neill!" The words ran on repeat through Jack's head hurting more and more each time.

"I know." He said calmly. "But you are."

"So what do I do?" Jack could tell she was holding back the tears again.

"That's up to you." Jack knew that Mitchell was about to leave the room and discover him. Lucky for Jack he was standing next to the bathroom so he hurried in there and waited for Mitchell to leave then casually walked out and "just happened" to hear Sam crying. He knocked on the door then opened it anyway.

"Are you ok? I was just in the bathroom and I heard you cr-"

"Save it," She cut him off. "I know you were out there."

"What?"

"I saw you run past the door right before Cam left."

"Oh." Jack said not sure what to do now.

"Yeah. How much did you hear?"

"Not a lot." He said sitting on the bed next to her.

"Which means you heard everything."

"No, no. I heard some yelling and then crying but the party's so loud I couldn't really make out any words." He lied.

"Good." She let out a sigh of relief.

"What were you two fighting about?

"The baby." Which wasn't a _complete_ lie.

"Mitchell doesn't want you to keep it?" Jack played dumb.

"No, no, it's not like that, it's just…. Complicated."

"Well let me know if I can help."

"Thank you." She smiled though her tears.

"For what?"

"Being here."

"I'm always here for you, you know that."

"Yeah I know that."

"Come on, let's go out to the party." He said after she stopped crying. "You have guests." He said standing up. "And I think they're doing cake soon." He smiled. Sam calmed down and took a few deep breaths then they returned to the party.

_After a couple of hours_

"Thanks guys for staying and helping clean up. This means a lot." Sam said to Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack, the only party guests still at her house.

"Yeah too bad Cam got sick, otherwise I'm sure he would have stayed and helped." Daniel said.

"I'm sure." Sam said under her breath.

"What?

"Nothing."

"How have you two been since the break up?" Daniel asked knowing it wasn't his business but being concerned for his friend.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She said.

"You two seemed ok today." Daniel said.

"Daniel, she said she didn't want to talk about." Jack said defending her.

"I know, I know, I'm just worried about her."

"Thank you Daniel but I'm fine." She smiled. "Although I am not looking forward to cleaning this all up." She laughed.

"That's why we're here," Jack said bending down and picking up a paper plate off the ground. "You don't have to do it alone," then he looked straight into her eyes, "You don't have to do anything alone."


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of weeks passed and Jack and Sam have been spending a lot of time together. Jack's the only one who knows about Sam's _condition_ so she likes having him around to talk to and he likes being around his daughter.

Sam was sitting on the couch talking about something when she suddenly stopped talking.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked a little worried.

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah. Come here."

"What?"

"Come here!" she said again.

"Ok…" He walked over at sat next to her on the couch.

She grabbed his hand and put it on her barely showing belly. "Do you feel that? She's kicking." Sam was glowing as she said it.

"Isn't it kind of early for it to be kicking?"

"Not really, especially if this baby is anything like Katharine." Sam laughed thinking about her first pregnancy. "When I was pregnant with Katharine I could put a Kleenex box on my stomach and she would kick it straight up in the air. It was so funny."

"Yeah I bet." He said awkwardly.

"Maybe it was more of a 'you should have been there' moment." An awkward feeling filled the room as they both thought about the fact that Jack should have been there. "I'm sorry." She said.

"So have you thought of names yet?" Jack said trying to change the subject.

"I don't even know if it's a boy of girl."

"So that's a no?"

Sam laughed. "Yes, that's a no."

He smiled back forgetting how beautiful she was when she laughed. For a minute he thought he could get lost in her smile and for a moment he did, but then the moment passed.

"Mommy! Mommy! LOOK LOOK!" Katharine ran into the room with a picture. "I drew you and Jack." she handed her the picture. "What are you doing?" she asked tilting her head and looking at Jack.

It was then that he realized he still had his hand resting on Sam's belly. "Well, I was, uh, Carter would you care to explain this one?" He looked at her not sure how to explain without telling Katherine about the baby.

"Well, honey," Sam set the drawing on the table then picked Katherine up and set her up on her lap knowing it was time to tell her about the baby. "General O'Neill was felling my belly because there's a baby in there."

Katherine giggled "There's not a baby in there. It wouldn't fit."

Sam laughed. "It's a really tiny baby, but in a couple of months it will be a normal sized baby and then it will come out in the world to meet us." Katherine looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you thinking?" Sam asked knowing her little toddler had a million questions.

"How did it get there?" The one question Sam was dreading.

Sam thought for a minute then responded, "Well, sometimes when a mommy and daddy really want a baby God puts a baby in the mommy's tummy."

"Is Jack the baby's daddy?" Katharine asked.

Sam's eyes bugged out. "No. no no no."

"Then who is?"

Sam thought about that one for second too. "Sometimes baby's don't have daddies. Remember what I told you before?" Katharine shook her head no. "Why you don't have a dad." Sam reminded her.

"Because my mommy loves me soooooo much it's more than a mommy and daddy put together." Katharine smiled.

"That's right." she smiled and kissed her forehead. Knowing she still had a lot of questions she asked "what else do you want to know?"

"After this baby is here are you going to stop being my mommy?"

Sam laughed "Oh coarse not baby."

"Then why do you want another baby so much?" Katharine asked.

"Well… because… when you go to school I'm going to be all alone and I want someone to keep me company."

"Oh… ok." Katharine smiled.

"Do you have any more questions?"

Katharine nodded yes, "do I have to share my toys?"

Sam and Jack both laughed a little, "She'll have her own toys, baby toys. But you will have to be a big sister." Sam said. "Do you think you can be a big sister?"

"What does a big sister do?" Katharine shrugged.

"They help their baby sisters, they bring them toys and help them walk when they get old enough and help teach them things."

"And they change dirty diapers." Jack said.

"EWWW" Katharine made a face.

"No they don't. But you might have to bring me diapers or throw away dirty ones. Can you do that?"

Katherine nodded up and down excitedly. "Can I go play now?"

Sam smiled and put her down. "Give mama kisses."

"MWAH!" Katherine kissed her mom then ran off.

"Wait Katharine, you forgot your picture." Sam called after her.

"It's for Jack." Katharine yelled from down the hallway.

Sam turned to Jack almost forgetting he was there. "It's for you." She smiled handing him the picture.

"That was really good." Jack said almost sounding a little surprised.

"Thank you. I have been thinking a little bit about how to say that but to be honest with you I have no idea where that came from." The pair laughed. Sam noticed Jack smiling at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just weird to see you as a mom."

"Yeah I know what you mean it still feels a little weird." She looked down at her baby belly. "I never thought I'd be in this situation." She admitted rubbing her belly. "Twice." She said half laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, pregnant... And alone."

"You're not alone."

"You know what I mean. I never thought I'd have a _baby daddy_. Let alone two different baby daddies. Jeez what you must think of me."

"I don't think anything." He reassured her.

Sam was beginning to tear up. "How could I let this happen again?"

"Hey" he put his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Well I don't know if you remember this or not," she said sarcastically "but the first time this happened it was because I slept with my commanding officer, that's against so many rule and regulations. So that's one thing I did wrong. Plus I was so drunk I can't even remember doing it. That's pretty bad and wrong. And I lied and hid my pregnancy for years. How many wrong things is that so far? Oh and don't forget I'm supposedly such a genius but I don't have the brains to prevent myself from ruining my life."

"You think your kids ruined your life?" Jack said astonished.

"No. That's not at all what I meant at all, it just kinda slipped out." She felt horrible the second she said it. "But what you have to understand is, before I got pregnant with Katherine I thought having a baby was the worst thing that could happen to me and yet I still didn't do anything to prevent it."

"Well to be fair, like you said we were pretty drunk, obviously we weren't thinking about all the rules we were breaking or any consequences of our actions. And I don't know the situation with Mitchell-"

"See that's the thing neither do I. I mean we… you know… took precautions." Sam said hoping that wasn't too awkward for Jack.

"Well I don't know what to say about that but I do know you can't dwell on this or blame yourself, it happened, it's done, you can't change it, and sure you're getting baby daddy out of it but your also getting a baby. Don't forget that. In a few months you're going to have a little baby and once you hold that baby in your arms for the first time none of this will matter."

"You're really good at this." Sam said laughing and wiping away the tears.

"Yeah, well, just don't tell anyone. I don't want that spreading around or everyone will be coming to me for advice and stuff." Jack joked.

Sam smiled. "I'm sorry it's just these stupid pregnancy hormones."

"I don't mind doing it for you." He reminded her.

"I guess I should feel pretty special then." She smiled.

"You are special." He looked into her eyes.

"Thank you." She said not sure what to say and trying to avoid looking back into his eyes.

"Very special." He moved his head a little closer so she couldn't avoid him. He wanted to make sure she got the message. At first Sam tried to avoid his eyes again but she couldn't fight it for that long and finally she gave in and looked back into his eyes. And just what she was afraid of, suddenly she was locked into his gaze. She was completely lost in his eyes and him in hers.

Eventually she was able to pull herself back to reality and break the silence that was keeping them entranced. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?" He asked even thought he knew the answer, a part of him just wanted her to say it.

"This." she pointed back forth to herself then to him then back.

"We weren't doing anything." He said.

She sighed. "I'm sorry but I can't play this game again." She stood up not really knowing where to go, just not wanting to be sitting next to him.

"What game?" He stood up too.

"The one where we share these looks back and forth and have these little moments, but ultimately nothing happens and I just end up pregnant and heartbroken."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I can't do it anymore. We played that game every day for 8 years and it killed me." For once Jack was speechless. He almost couldn't believe she was saying this. This was so uncharacteristic of her. "And please don't pretend like you didn't know this was going on."

"What do you want to do about it?" He asked knowing it was a stupid question but it was the only thing he could think of.

"I don't know. Maybe we should stop seeing each other. I can just drop Rin off sometimes and you two can hang out without me." After a second of no response she took a step towards him and added, "I know it sound's harsh but last time was so hard. Do you know how long it took me to get over you? I just don't think I can do it agai-" before she finished speaking he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews (even the negative ones I hope this helped you understand a little) Please keep the comments coming! They make me smile ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"What was that?" she asked pulling away.

"I don't know it just felt right. I guess it was my way of saying I don't want to play that game either." He looked at her.

"What are you saying?" She asked looking deep into his eyes.

"I'm saying maybe it's time we stop playing this game and do some more," he lifted her chin a little then whispered as he leaned in, "Of this."

For a minute Sam just went with it, forgetting all the reasons why they shouldn't. She quickly remembered all the reasons once she realized where her tongue was. "Wait, wait." She said pulling away again. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know but we seem to be really good at it." Jack said leaning in again.

She turned her head to the side quickly so his lips hit her check. "No we can't do this now." She stepped backwards and looked at him.

"Why not? There are no more rules or regulations to stop us. Now's the perfect time."

"Now is the worst possible time. Do you realize what you're getting yourself into? I'm about to have a baby."

"I know that."

"I can't just have flings you know,"

"You think I'm just a fling? Does this feel like a fling to you?" He stepped closer and kissed her again.

"No." she smiled as she started to feel weak in the knees. "But, Rin and the baby," She stepped back again. "they need a father… and I don't know if you-"

"I can do it. Don't forget I've been a father before. Hell, I am Rin's father, biologically I mean. What are you so afraid of?" He stepped closer to her.

"You really wanna do this?" She asked giving him one last chance to back out.

"More than anything." He smiled leaning in. "Don't you?"

"Yes." She whispered. "But not here." She turned her face away again and grabbed his and led him to her room. "I don't want Katherine to see." She said shutting and locking the door behind them.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "Good idea." He said as he started to kiss her neck up and down. Eventually they made their way over to the bed, where Sam started to lift his shirt off. After she got his shirt off she started working on his pants but he stopped her. "Wait wait" He said.

"Something wrong?" She knew already knowing the answer.

"What are we doing?" He asked sitting up.

"Is it because I'm pregnant?" She asked not wanting to know the answer.

"No." although the thought of making love to someone who's pregnant with another man's baby did kind of creep Jack out, almost like a betrayal to Mitchell, but that wasn't his main problem. "It's because you said you wanted more than a fling, and every relationship I've had that's started with… this, eventually becomes only about this." he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "And I want us to be more than this."

She looked at him with her big blue eyes and he was about two seconds away from giving in and saying _to Hell with it _but she finally agreed, "That's actually very mature." He let out a sigh of relief know they were on the same page. "So what do you want to do now?" She asked biting her lip.

"I don't know."He admitted.

"Maybe we should get out of here… Kinda tempting." She explained

"Yeah. Good idea." He stood up and buttoned his pants.

"I think this is yours." She threw his shirt at him awkwardly.

"Ah yes. Thank you." He put it back on then suddenly got an idea. "I know what we can do, I can make dinner." He suggested.

"I'm not _that_ pregnant, you know, I can still cook."

"Carter," he looked at her seriously, "You never could cook" they both laughed knowing it's true.

"Ok you can make dinner." She stood up and straightened her clothes. "But just so you know I have gotten better at cooking since I had Rin."

"Mac and cheese does not count as cooking." He joked as he opened the bed room door and motioned for her to go out ahead of him.

She laughed and walked through the door. "So what are you making me?" she asked once they got to the kitchen.

"It's a surprise." He said.

"You have no idea, do you?" she laughed.

"No." he admitted.

"We could just order some pizza and watch a movie." She suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." He said. "What movie?"

"I picked the movie last night so I guess it's your turn." She said as they walked over to where she keeps all her movies.

"That's what I thought." He said running over to his coat which was hanging on the shoulder of the couch. "That's why I brought these" he pulled some movies out of the pocket of his jacket.

"What's wrong with my movies?" She asked a little playfully offended.

"Nothing… if you're into those type of movies…" she laughed knowing they didn't always agree on movie genres. He walked over with his selection and began switching the TV settings so he cut put his movie in. Out of habit he asked "Hey do you have any beer." Immediately he realized what a dumb question that was. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

She laughed "actually I was just going to offer you one. I bought some before I found out I was pregnant, and we don't want them to go to waste now do we?"

"I don't know, I feel kinda weird drinking when you can't." He said as he finished setting up the tv.

"General O'Neill turning down a beer?" She said amazed.

"Yeah I guess we can't have that. Now can we?" he joke as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "Do you want me to get you something? Water…. Milk… I don't know what you can and can't drink."

She laughed. "Apple juice please." A few minutes later he walked in the room with a beer in one hand and apple juice in the other. He sat on the couch next to her and set the drinks on the coffee table in front of them. As she sat up to get her juice she accidently bumped his hand, "oh sorry." She said knowing on a normal day an accident like that would send goose bumps down her spine and might make the moment a bit awkward but today was far from a normal day.

"Why are you apologizing?" He said grabbing her hand and locking his fingers between hers. She smiled and rest her head on his shoulder. In this moment everything was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know it gets a bit out of character at times but that's partially because I actually started this story a while ago (before I started really focusing on getting the characters right) and I've been adding to it off and on for a while and just finally finished it and started up loading it. So as I upload the chapters I'm trying to edit them and make them more in character but it's kinda hard to do sometimes without rewriting the entire story and I'd rather not do that since the full story is about 20 chapters long (22 I think) So anyway I'm trying to fix it and I hope you're still enjoying the story. Please let me know what you're thinking so far **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just to clarify when I said I'm trying to edit the story to fix it I meant mostly the dialog (which still isn't perfect but it's better than it was. Lol trust me even I was like "that sounds so dumb why would I write this." haha and that's why I reread and edit like a million times before I upload :P) anyway the plot's staying the same for the most part (two reasons mainly, 1 I spent a lot of time on this and 2, I'm kinda too lazy haha) so if you still can't get over the fact that she got pregnant twice I'm sorry you're gonna have to try and deal with it (or just stop reading (but that would make me sad so don't do that)) maybe I'll try and fit in an explanation in a couple chapters but like I said I suggest you just try and get over it (accidents happen.) with all that said, I hope you enjoy the next chapter and also because I'm in a good mood maybe I'll upload 2 chapters tonight :P**

* * *

She was awoken by a pounding on her door. _Who the heck can that be? _She thought to herself as she climbed out of bed. She took a second to wake up and make sure she looked semi-descent. While looking at the mirror she happened to glance over at the clock _10:30? How did I sleep in this long? I can't believe it's-CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! _ Sam ran to the door. "I am so sorry I didn't forget I just over slept and I-" she blurted out the minute she got the door open.

"Relax, Sam. Breath in, breath out." The man said. "It's fine. I'm not mad I assumed you were probably just sick, you know your… situation." He said not sure how to say it.

"Yeah I don't know what happened. I don't even remember going to bed to be honest." She looked at him awkwardly not sure what to say next. "Oh did you want to come in?" she opened the door wider.

"Sure. Is Rin ready?" He asked stepping into the house.

"I don't know I just got up." She said looking around "I don't actually know where-"

"Hi mommy!" Katharine said running into the room. "Hi Cam-won" She said looking up at the man in the doorway "Jack had a sleep over." She announced shocking the whole room.

"He did what?" Cam asked looking at Sam.

"It not what it looks like," She tried to reassure him.

"No I think it is." He said not wanting to hear her lies.

Before she could respond Jack walked over to the door. "Hey Mitchell. Hey Carter I hope you don't mind I crashed on your couch last night. You were pretty sick and I didn't want to leave you and Katharine here alone in case she got sick too." Sam gave Cam an _I told you so look_ and he felt so bad he just avoided looking at her. "So what are you doing here so early?" Jack asked Cameron.

"It's my weekend with Katharine." Cameron read the confusion on Jack's face "I know Sam and I aren't going out anymore and Rin's not my actual daughter but we have a special bond and I don't think that needs to be changed just because Sam and I broke up."

"Oh. Ok."

"Yeah when Sam and I were together I would take one weekend a month and me and Rin would go out to the zoo and get pizza and stuff like that."

"Sounds fun."

"It is."

"And you know Daniel takes her for a night once a month too."

"Does he really?" Jack asked.

"Yeah we all love her like she was our own." it got kind of awkward as jack thought about the irony of how everyone else treated his daughter like a daughter and he barely knew her. "So Rin are you ready for your weekend with Uncle Cam?" he bent down to talk to her.

"I want to stay with Jack." She said grabbing onto Jack's leg.

Cam immediately looked at Sam who looked horrified. Jack knew she didn't know what to do so he bent down to talk to Katherine. "But Katherine uncle Cam has a fun filled weekend planned. And you're going to make him very sad if you don't go with him." She didn't move. "And I'm not staying here. I'm going home pretty soon." She frowned. "But I'll tell you what, if you go with uncle Cam, and you're a good girl for him, I'll come back and play again soon."

"When." She said loosening her grip a little. "Will you be here when I get back?"

Jack looked at Sam then said, "Yeah I'll be here."

"paw-mise?" she asked.

"Promise." He stuck out his pinky. She just stared at it. "What you've never heard of a pinky promise?" he looked up at Sam, "Carter, what are you teaching this girl?" the adults all laughed a little and Katharine laughed too so she wasn't left out. "Ok Rin, you gonna go now?" she nodded.

"Ok sweetie do you want to go get the bag I packed for you? It should be in your room." Sam asked looking at her daughter.

"OK muma!" Katharine smiled and ran away to get it. She returned a few minutes later with her princess backpack on. "bye muma, bye Jack" she gave them both a hug and a kiss and ran out the door to the car.

"Well, you two have fun this weekend." Sam said.

"We will. Thanks." Cam said as he followed Katharine.

Sam closed the door and looked at Jack. "I don't remember being sick last night, but then again I don't remember ever going to bed either, I'll tell you this pregnancy brain thing is-"

"Actually" he cut her off "I kind of lied."

"Why?"

"Well I could tell Mitchell was already making assumptions and I don't think he would have believed the truth."

"Which is?" She asked a little concerned about the answer.

"We were watching a movie and you fell asleep…. On my shoulder." Sam blushed a little and Jack continued his story, "After you fell asleep I carried you to your bed then tucked in Rin. I stayed the night on the couch cause I had a couple of beers last night and I didn't want to drive home. And I figured you wouldn't mind. Was I wrong?"

"No no. of course not. You know you're welcome to stay here when ever. And yeah I don't really see Cam believing that. He gets kind of… jealous."

"Kind of?" Jack teased.

"Yeah. Well thank you by the way."

"No problem. But I should probably go home now." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Or you could stay." A little glimmer of hope twinkled in her eye.

"But if I did that I couldn't get ready for our date tonight."

"Our what?" Her eyes bugged out;

"I was thinking since you won't have Rin we could go out tonight, just you and me for once." After she didn't say anything he began to worry "Or we could not. I just thought-"

A smile covered her whole face, "I'd like that. I was just making sure this was real."

"Ok then." He smiled. "I'll pick you up at 6:30"

"It's a date." She opened the door and he began to leave but then she remembered, "Wait, where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise."

"But what should I wear?" She asked.

"Something nice." He said as he got in his car escaping more questions.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As I promised, a second chapter for the night. But just a heads up after this chapter things are gonna get a little sad for a couple chapters.**

* * *

"You," He said speechlessly "You look…" He shook his head trying to think of a word that truly expressed his feelings. _Cute_ doesn't even begin to cover it, _beautiful_ too cliché, _hot_ too superficial, he knew he had to say something "Well let's put it this way I can't even think of a word worthy enough to call you right now."

She smiled as her face turned red. "Thank you, sir. You're not too shabby yourself." She looked at his suit then noticed his tie, not only was he wearing a tie for her but he was wearing her favorite tie.

"Yeah but look at you. That dress it… it really suits you."

"Thank you, sir, I was wondering if it would be appropriate though, it doesn't show too much, you know," She lowered her voice to a whisper "Cleavage. Usually I wouldn't worry but with the pregnancy things are a little bigger than they normally are." Jack started choking surprised by her question. "I'll take that as a yes." She said.

"No, no it looks great on you, and the color, it really brings out your eyes. I mean your eyes usually stand out but today they look extra blue."

She looked down at the dress again. "You're sure it's ok? I can change."

"Relax, you look great. And I have reservations."

"Oh where are the reservations at?"

"Uh-uh you're not getting it out of me. That information is top secret."

"A girl can try." She shrugged then grabbed her purse. On their way out to the truck Jack hurried ahead to open the door for her. "Such a gentleman." She smiled. He made his way around the car and got in. They were both so nervous that they barely talked on the way there they just listened to the radio. Jack sang a couple songs and Sam hummed a little. Finally Jack pulled into a local park. "Where's the restaurant?" Sam looked around.

"Actually," Jack reached into the back seat "We're having a picnic." He pulled out a basket.

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope." He smiled, "I was thinking we could have a picnic by the lake then do some fishing until the sun goes down." He got a little worried by her lack of response, "You know this was dumb." He turned the car back on, "We should go out to a real restaurant."

"No" She had this huge smile, "This is perfect."

"You sure? We could get into O'Malley's"

"We'd look silly trying to fish at O'Malley's" and with that comment Jack knew he had the perfect woman. "Do you need me to carry anything?" She asked.

"Nope. There's this secret spot I know about and I already have a blanket down and some fishing poles."

"I wonder if there's fish in _this_ lake." She joked as they got out of the car. Jack led Sam to his secret spot and they had a wonderful time. After they had dinner, and after the pie, they fished for a while. Sam caught a big fish right away and Jack spent the rest of the evening trying to catch a bigger one. When the sun started to go down they cleaned up their dinner and fishing equipment but before they left they decided to sit back and enjoy the sunset. Before they knew it the sun was down and they were lying back looking up at the stars and talking. "I do have one question, two actually." She said looking over at him.

"Ok."

"Why did you tell me to dress up?" she asked placing her head on his chest and looking at the sky.

"Honestly?"

"No I want you to lie." She said sarcastically.

"I wanted to see if you'd do it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. And you said you had two questions?"

"Why did you say you set up reservations?"

"To throw you off I guess." Really he just wanted an excuse to keep her from changing "Now I have a question for you."

"Ok."

He looked up at the stars, "How many of those have we been too?"

"Really?" She asked.

"What?"

"Well I really couldn't tell you, but most of the stars we see from Earth are actually long dead. By the time their light gets here most stars are-"

"You know I'm beginning to regret asking."

She laughed. "Today was great." They both continued to look up at the stars.

"Reminds me off the first time you agreed to go fishing."

"Yeah, I really do wish I didn't wait so long to say yes."

"Well I'd hate to say I told you so but-"

"What time is it?" She asked cutting him off.

"Why do you have a date or something?" He asked making her giggle. He smiled seeing her smile. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you, sir."

"Jack," He reminded her.

"Thank you, _Jack_." it felt so weird saying his real name but at the same time it felt so natural.

"Much better, Car-Sam." He caught himself. "look did you see that?" He asked looking back at the stars.

"No. What?"

"It was a shooting star."

"Did you make a wish?" She asked.

"What more could I wish for?" He asked placing his hand on top of hers.

She began to laugh "That was really cheesy." She said looking up and kissing him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update today's my birthday and I went out of town for the weekend to celebrate.**

* * *

"Jack," She said into the phone barely holding back the tears. "Something happened today and I could really use some company."

"Sam, are you ok?" He asked already grabbing his coat.

"Yeah, just hurry, please."

Jack could tell she already began crying "I'll be there soon."

_Earlier that day_

"Hey I'm here to pick up Katharine" Sam said to the lady in the office at Katharine's preschool.

"Oh Sam nice to see you again. You look wonderful. I see you've finally popped." The lady was referring to her baby belly.

"Yeah I'm huge, I look a lot bigger than 4 months." She said looking down. "Anyway is Katharine ready to go?"

"Almost, you know where her class is, you can just go on in."

"Thanks." Sam walked down the hallway but, for the fiftieth time that day, she made a quick stop at the bathroom. "This pregnancy thing sucks." She mumbled to herself. As she exited the bathroom she saw people running and hiding right as an alarm sounded. Sam ducked behind a wall just in time to see that nice receptionist lady get shot in the head by a masked man. Her military training kicked in and she grabbed the gun out of her purse and snuck into the office. Unfortunately he spotted her and

_BANG_

They shot at the same time he barely scratched her skin but she got a pretty good shot at his knee. She knew it wouldn't kill him but she hoped to slow him down. After that she snuck down the hall to Katharine's classroom. She whispered through the door who she was and to let her in. The teacher did so immediately. "Ok, one, you really shouldn't open the door during a code red." Sam said to the teacher.

"I'm sorry, but I knew you were army and I've never really been in this situation."

Sam thought about correcting her _army _comment but let it slide given the situation. "It's fine. Now," she looked at the kids. "Good job getting the kids in the corner but you forgot to shut off the light." Sam crawled over to the door and turned off the light then looked out the tiny window in the door. "I'm assuming the office already signaled the police?" She asked. The teacher shrugged. "Usually they have a silent button, like the banks. A lot of schools and hospitals are getting them." The teacher looked confused so Sam decided to call anyway. "This is Colonel Samantha Carter has someone informed you of the situation at Kids First Preschool? Uh-huh. Yes that's right. One confirmed but I got a shot at him, I think I may have slowed him down. Yes I will. Thank you." She hung up the phone.

"Mommy what's going on?" Katharine crawled over to her mom.

"Rin!" she gasped. "You need to go back by your friends."

"But mama-"

"We're playing hide and go seek. Go hide with your friends before we get found."

"Ok mommy." She crawled back over. Sam looked out the window a little longer then crawled back.

"What's going on?" An obviously scared teacher asked. "Oh my gosh you're bleeding!"

"No it's not blood. It's paint. I stopped in the art room and I accidently spilled paint on my shirt." She said so she wouldn't freak out the kids then she took the teacher off to the side and whispered "There is an armed man in the hallways."

The teacher gasped as her eyes blew up "Are you sure?"

"Yeah pretty sure." She put her hand on her stomach.

"Are you ok? That looks like a lot of blood."

Sam looked at her stomach for the first time "Yeah I'm fine it's nothing.

"And when you said one confirmed you meant…."

"One confirmed shooter…"She debated if she should tell the teacher about the secretary or not.

"Is anyone hurt?"

Sam bit her lip. "Yeah. He got one of the secretaries."

"How is she?"

"She's deceased." She said hoping if any of the kids happened to hear they wouldn't know what that meant.

"Oh my gosh." The teacher's eyes began to fill with tears.

"No. Listen to me, none of that. You need to be strong for the kids and tell them nothing's wrong. We can't let them know what's going on. Ok?" The teacher nodded and they crawled back over to the kids.

After what felt like hours the alarm stopped going off and there was a knock at the door. Both women looked at each other Sam crawled over and peeked through the window not sure what to expect. She let out a sigh of relief when she was a man dressed in S.W.A.T. gear. "It's done, we made it." Sam said.

"We've got an ambulance out here, is anyone in there injured?" He asked through the door.

"How can we be sure it's not the guy? Or one of his friends?" The teacher asked. Just then a voice came over the intercom.

"_The code red is officially over. Please remain in your class rooms and wait for further instructions from a member of the SWAT team."_

"Well never mind." The teacher said. Sam opened the door and finally let out a sigh of relief as an EMT rushed to her. After a minute the teacher walked over to Sam. "Thank you so much. I know I can never repay you but can I help with Katharine or anything?"

"Actually yeah. I'm assuming the kids are getting sent home early but I'm gonna need to go to the hospital, I'm sure I'll just need a few stitches, but I don't wanna bring Rin along for that."

"Sure I can watch her for however long you need."

"Actually I'm gonna call her Uncle to pick her up but I'm not sure how long it will take him to get here it might take a while."

"That's fine, anything is fine. I'm just so thankful."

Sam smiled as another EMT came and helped her to the ambulance.

_Present time_

He didn't bother knocking he knew where the key was hidden and grabbed it and walked in.

"Who's there?" She pointed a gun at him.

"Woah Woah. It's just me. Put that thing away."

"Damn it, Jack, don't you knock? You scared me half to death." She said almost crying.

He stepped a little bit closer and grabbed the gun out of her hands. "What's going on?" He noticed the mascara running down her face.

"There was a shooting at Katharine's school."

"WHAT?" millions of questions flew through Jack's mind, "Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine. I think I injured him before he could get to any of the kids."

"You were there?"

"Yeah. I stopped by to pick Rin up early and I had to use the bathroom on the way to her class and I came out of the bathroom just in time to see one of the secretaries get shot point blank." She started to cry again. "I eventually snuck in and shot him in the leg. I would have shot him again but I was injured myself."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's nothing."

"What happened next?"

"I hid, like a coward. I went to Rin's class and hid."

"That's not a coward. You were injured and worrying about your daughter. It's understandable."

"No it's not. I'm a colonel in the US Air Force, I was on SG1, I can handle one guy shooting at me."

"It's ok." He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"And I really don't want to be alone tonight."

"You don't have to be. I'm here, I'm always here for you."

She calmed down a little, "I don't get it, a couple years ago a guy shooting at me was the average, heck if it was only one guy it was a good day. But now… now I'm afraid to go to sleep, I don't even want to close my eyes. What's wrong with me?" She started to cry again.

"There's nothing wrong with you." He reassured her "For starters a couple years ago you didn't have Rin and you weren't pregnant. That makes a huge difference. Plus it has been some time since you were last shot at. And this is very different then back then, this didn't happen at work or off world, this happened somewhere that was supposed to be safe. What you're going through is normal, even for a colonel."

"Thank you Jack." She said still trying to calm down in the safety of his arms.

"How's Rin doing?" He asked after a little while of silence.

"She's staying with Daniel for a while, at least overnight. It depends on how I'm feeling tomorrow and how my uh" she looked at her stomach, "_Injury_, is doing."

"How is it doing?" He asked looking at her stomach.

"Not good." She had finally calmed down but she felt the tears coming again, "the doctors say I might lose him. They can't say anything for sure and the next couple of days are crucial."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. If he's anything like you he's a tough little guy. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I can't lose him, Jack, I just can't." she let a few tears escape.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. Hey you know what you could use right now?"

"What?"

"A good joke." He said.

"Ok give me your best one."

"Oh…. I don't know any… I was kinda hoping you did." Jack joked making her smile a little. "There's that smile I love." He said, "See you're fine. Now let's have some pie."


	10. Chapter 10

Sam woke up screaming and sobbing. Jack immediately jumped to his feet. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" he sat on the bed next to her. He knew she was having a hard time dealing with the events of that day, he also knew she wasn't comfortable sharing a bed with him so, like a gentleman, he offered to make himself a bed on the floor near hers and stay with her that night now that he sees she needs him he's glad he did it. "Tell me what's wrong." He said once she calmed down a little. "Was it a bad dream?"

"No." She put her hand on her stomach. "It's the baby." She said through her tears.

"Is it ok?" Jack asked extremely concerned.

"I don't think so." Sam continued to cry.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

She shook her head no and stopped crying. "No. Just stay here with me." She grabbed his hand.

"Are you sure."

She squeezed his hand. "Oh gosh Jack I'm losing him, aren't I?" tears slid down her face .

Jack wasn't sure what to say. "Maybe not, maybe we could go to the hospital and have them look at him."

"I can't go!" she snapped at him.

"Why?" He asked soothingly.

"Because if I go to the doctor that means I'm giving up and I've lost him for sure. And I don't want to lose him."

"It's not giving up." He said still not knowing what to say.

"But-"

"Sam, you need to go, for the baby."

She nodded and he helped her out of bed and helped her out to his truck. They drove in silence the whole way there. It was the longest car ride either of them have ever been on. Finally they arrived at the hospital. They took Sam away to be examined and Jack waited in the waiting room for a while. Finally they called him back and let him see Sam. She was lying on the bed. Not crying but not smiling he wasn't sure what that meant.

"How's…." He was almost too afraid to ask "How's the baby?"

She looked at her stomach and put her hand on it but said nothing.

Jack's curiosity was killing him and he was very worried about the baby, but he was more worried about his friend and knew she wasn't ready to talk so he didn't push the subject. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her hospital bed. He grabbed the hand not on her stomach and rubbed the back soothingly.

Finally she spoke, "Out of all the injuries I've ever had, including everything I've experienced with SG1, that was the most painful." That was all she could get out for now. He waited patiently knowing she'd say more when she was ready. After a while she looked over at him, "I lost the baby."

* * *

**A/N: I'll try and upload another chapter soon cuz this one was so short.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you ok?" He asked as she sat on the couch.

"Jack, I had a miscarriage not a heart attack. I'm fine."

"I know, I know I just worry."

"I know." She smiled. "Rin should be here soon."

"Have you thought about what you're going to say?" He asked.

"Not really. I mean how do you tell someone something like this? But I was hoping you could play with Katharine for a while in her room while I talk to Cam."

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

"Thanks." Just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it."

"No, no sit. You need rest." He stood up and rushed to the door. She thought about reminding him she could do it herself but she realized there was no point and he was already half way to the door anyways.

"Jack!" Katharine smiled and jumped up on him.

"Hey Rin. How was your day with Cameron?" He asked picking her up.

"So fun we went to the zoo and got ice cream and we saw monkeys and big tall giraffes and-"

"Sounds fun. How about you tell me all about the animals while we unpack your suit case?" Jack said grabbing her princess bag from Cameron and carrying Rin back to her room.

"Hey Cam." Sam said walking up to the door.

"Hey Sam. What's going on? You sounded kind of frantic on the phone."

"Do you have time to talk?" Sam asked biting her lip.

Cameron noticed her nervous habit, "Yeah. what's going on?"

"I'll explain in here." Sam walked into the living room and Cameron followed. "How much did Daniel tell you about yesterday?" Sam asked sitting down.

"Well, we only talked for a few minutes when I picked up Katherine. He said you were in the ER all night Monday and he had Rin and then he asked me to watch her yesterday so you could heal and get some sleep. What's going on? are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine now." Sam took a deep breath not sure how to tell him she had lost his baby. "There was a shooting at Katherine's school. She's fine, I don't even think she knows, none of the kids were hurt but one of the office ladies were and… well and me. I was shot… in the stomach."

"Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

Sam managed to hold it together until then but suddenly she broke down, "No." the tears streamed down her face. "I lost our Baby."

"What?"

"I miscarried. I was shot and I miss carried." She said calming down a little.

"Are you ok?" He asked not sure what else to say.

"Yeah. " She wiped the tears off her face. "Don't worry about me, Jack's here for me. Just take care of you." She said "Do you wanna talk about it?" she waited a minute then said, "You do, but not with me, right?" She read his mind

"It's not like that."

"Cam we were engaged I think I know you and what you're thinking. And it's ok, I understand." She smiled a little to comfort him.

"You don't know me as well as you think." He teased.

"Right now you're upset and wanting to talk to someone but you don't know who, you don't want to stress me out more by talking to me. You're not sure if you can talk to Daniel because you don't know if I want him to know or not. You even considered talking to Teal'c then you laughed at yourself." She smiled "Oh and now you're feeling dumb because I totally hit your emotions dead on."

"It's scary how well you know me Samantha." He laughed. They both sat there smiling for a while not thinking about the baby or anything.

"You can tell Daniel."

"What?"

"About this." She brought them back to reality. "I haven't told anyone. I'm actually hoping I don't have to. So if you wanna tell Daniel and then let him pass it along that would actually help me."

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

She nodded. "Jack's here. I'll be fine. You can go if you want. I gotta talk to Rin anyway."

"Do you need help with that?"

"No I think it would be best if it's just me and her."

"Ok. Call if you need anything." He hugged her and left.

Sam took a deep breath and yelled to the other room, "Rin, can you come here, please?"

"Yes mommy?" She said running in.

"Come here." Sam said picking her up and putting her on her lap.

"Do you want me to stay for this? Or should I go in the other room?" Jack asked walking into the room.

"You can stay. I might need help." She said so Jack sat on the couch next to her.

"What's going on mommy?" She could tell her mom was upset.

"Well…" Sam thought of how to start this conversation she rubbed her belly out of habit even though she knew there was no baby in there. "Remember how I told you you were going to have a baby brother or sister?"

"Mhm. You said it was in your tummy." She smiled.

"And do you remember how it got there?"

"God put it there."

"That's right." Sam smiled. "But sometimes God changes his mind and thinks that a baby is so special he wants it to stay with him." She paused. "And that's what he did this time. He thought your baby brother or sister was so special he wanted it in heaven with him so he took it out of mommy's belly and brought it to heaven." She waited to see how Katharine was going to respond. "Do you understand?"

Katharine shook her head no. "Will he give her back?"

Sam shook her head no while she tried to hold back the tears. "No he's going to keep the baby up there forever." A tear slid down Sam's face.

"Don't cry mommy," Rin said wiping the tear off. "In Sunday school they said one day we'll all be in heaven. So I think maybe when you're there you'll get to see the baby." Katharine smiled.

"That's right." Sam smiled at her daughter so proud of her reasoning. "You are so smart." She moved a piece of hair out of Katharine's face. "and so pretty. I love you so much."

"I love you to mommy." She hugged her. "Can I go play now?"

"Yeah. Have fun." Sam smiled as Katharine ran off.

"That was good." Jack said trying to comfort her.

"I…" her jaw was trebling.

"It's ok." He put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I know he wasn't even born yet. I shouldn't be this attached, I know that."

"That's ridiculous you knew him. You had a special bond with him, you have every right to feel this way. Losing a child is the hardest thing a parent could go

through. It's just not right kids aren't supposed to go first."

Sam could tell this was reminding him of Charlie. "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't even think about what you must be feeling."

"It's fine. I'm fine. I'm just here for you." She rest her head on his shoulder and cried for a while.

Once she calmed down she said, "Do you think…" she thought for a minute. "No that's stupid."

"What?"

"Well I once heard naming the baby might help. But that's a stupid idea. We're not even sure of the gender."

"That's not a stupid idea. And you do know the gender."

"How would I know? I was supposed to find out at the appointment next week."

"You've been referring to it as a 'he' this whole time, pretty much since you found out you were pregnant actually."

"Really?" She smiled. She wasn't sure why she was smiling she just was.

"Yeah. And I think naming him is a great idea. It'll help you morn the lost of your son."

"The lost of my son..." She repeated as it began to sink in.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been so sad. I'll try to throw in more S/J romance to cheer things up. **


	12. Chapter 12

A month has passed. Sam and Jack have agreed to take it slow so Sam can have time to grieve her baby, who they've named Lukas.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Katharine said jumping on Sam's bed. "Wake up! We're gonna miss it!"

Sam blinked open her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. "Katharine what time does that say?"

"5 o clock, mommy" She said smiling.

"And what time did I say the parade is at?"

"10"

Realizing her daughter wasn't getting what she was trying to say, she decided to just get up and make breakfast. "Well, at least we'll get good seats, right Rin?" Katharine smiled and nodded impatiently.

_A couple hours later _

"JACK!" Katharine yelled running to the door.

"He didn't even ring the door-" _ding dong_ "Bell yet… how do you do that?" Sam said walking to the door.

"Are you ready for the parade?" Jack asked bending down to Rin's level as soon as the door was open.

"Nice to see you too." Sam joked feeling ignored.

"Hi, Sam how are you?" He said standing back up to talk to her.

"Better now." She smiled as he gave her a little peck.

"Well that's good." He said walking in. "So do you have everything ready to go?" He asked looking back at Katharine.

"YEP!"

"You have a bag for candy?"

"YEP!"

"And do you have a swimming suit?"

"YEP!"

"And a towel?"

"Ye-" she stopped herself and looked at her mom "Wait do I?"

Sam laughed. "Yes I have it."

"Then it looks like we are ready to go." Jack said.

"YAY!" Katharine jumped up and down. "Parade parade! Let's gooooo" She yelled running out to the car.

"How much sugar did you feed that girl?" Jack joked as the adults followed her out to the car.

_After the parade_

"Are you ready for swimming?" Jack asked as he unbuckled Katharine from her car seat.

"Yep yep yep!" She said jumping out of the car.

"Hey there missy." Daniel said walking over to Katharine.

"Uncle Daniel!"She jumped on him.

"Look how big you are, almost too heavy for me to pick up." He joked as he picked her up. "Did you have fun at the parade?"

"Yeah and I got a big bag of candy and I saw clowns and floats and cheerleaders! There was lots of cheerleaders! That's what I'm gonna do when I grow up!"

"That parade sounds awesome. I wish I could have been there but uncle Teal'c and me were saving out spots out here by the beach. Do you know why?"

"Cause we're gonna see fireborks"

"Fireworks, sweetie fire-WORKS." Sam said coming up next to her daughter.

"I think it's cute how she says it." Jack said joining the group.

The group then made their way over to an area of the beach covered with blankets and folding chairs.

"Hey T, happy 4th. You been here all day?" Jack asked.

"Indeed. Daniel Jackson was concerned someone would take our chairs."

"Not the chairs, Teal'c, we were saving seats, meaning the area. We always sit here, you get the best view here and-"

"Can I go swimming now?" Katharine asked cutting him off.

"Yes sweetie but you have to wait for an adult to go with you." Sam said.

"I'll go with you." Cassie said walking over from out of nowhere.

"What a pleasant surprise." Sam smiled.

"Auntie Cassie!" Katharine flung herself from Daniel's arms to Cassie's

"I thought you weren't going to be home this weekend" Sam said hugging Cassie.

"It's the 4th of July of coarse I'd be home with my family."

"Where's baby Zia?" Katharine asked.

"She's coming with her daddy." Cassie said looking back by the parking lot. "Anytime now."

"So you're gonna take me swimming now?" Katharine said impatiently.

"Haha yeah. Are you in your swimming suit?" Katharine nodded excitedly."Ok then you stay here and wait for baby Zia while I go put my suit on."

"OK. But you better hurry up."

"I will." She told Katharine then turned to Sam "When Seth get's here can you tell him where I am?"

"Sure. I'm so happy you guys could be here today." Sam said smiling.

"Yeah I thought you could use some cheering up. I heard how you lost your baby. I'm really sorry."

"Baby Lukas isn't lost. He's in heaven." Katharine said unintentionally lightening the mood and making everyone laugh at how cute she was.

"Yes he is." Sam said smiling at her daughter "And thank you Cassie."

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." A man said approaching the group with a sleeping toddler in his arms.

"Babe, I said don't let her fall asleep." Cassie said.

"I tried to keep her awake but she fell asleep while I was unloading the car." He said.

"Seth, if you unloaded the car where's the wagon?"

Seth looked around. "Damn it! I must have left it by the car. I'll go get it. Here take Zia." He said practically throwing the child at Cassie.

"But Auntie Cassie I want to go swimming!" Katharine said once again impatiently.

"I'll take Zia." Sam said. "I could use some extra bonding time with her, she's growing up so fast." She grabbed the baby from Seth.

"Tell me about it. Can't believe she's turning 2 on Thursday. Which reminds me, her party will be at noon next Saturday at our place. You're all invited. Sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner but Seth was… being difficult."

"No offense Cass, but why are you still with him? Every time I see you guy's your fighting." Jack said.

"Jack! That's really not our business." Sam said moving Zia to a more comfortable positions and trying to rock the toddler back to sleep .

"It's not that easy. I love him. And he's the father of my children." Cassie said.

"Children?" Sam, Jack and Daniel said simultaneously.

"Oops. I was gonna wait to tell you, given recent events, but since I already said it here it goes…. Seth and me are expecting again."

"That's wonderful!" Sam screamed and hugged her with the arm not holding Zia.

"Congratulations." Daniel said raising his soda.

"Yeah nice job!" Jack said patting her shoulder.

"Thanks guys. We're thrilled."

"One more time, can we pleeeeeeeease go swimming?" Katharine begged.

"Hold your horses Rin," Sam said bending down to talk to her. "Remember when God put baby Lukas in mommy's tummy?" Katharine nodded "Well God put a baby in Auntie Cassie's belly too."

"Cool!" Katherine said.

"Now missy," Cassie said picking Katharine up "Are you ready to go swimming?"

"Finally!"

"K but we still have to stop by the bathroom so I can change into my swimming suit."

"Then let's go!"

"Ok Ok." Cassie giggled as they walked off.

Sam sat in one of the chairs by Teal'c and Daniel, and Jack followed. A minute later Seth walked over dragging a wagon with a cooler and a couple of bags in it and followed by Cameron. "Hey guys look who I found."

"Mitchell." Jack said "Sit down. Have a coke."

He took a seat near Daniel and everyone talked together for a while. Once Zia fell asleep again Sam put her in her play pen then sat back down and ended up falling asleep herself. She was awoken when her soaking wet daughter jumped on her lap. "Good morning mommy!"

"Hi baby! How was swimming?"

"So much fun!"

"That's good."

"How was Zia?" Cassie asked.

"She was good… I think. I may have taken a little nap." Sam admitted.

"She actually was pretty good." Seth said bouncing the baby on his knee.

"I knew she would be. And how's mommy's favorite little girl? Did you have fun with Aunty Sam?" Cassie asked grabbing her daughter away.

"Yeps!"

"Hi Zia!" Katharine said.

"Hi Win." Zia attempted to say her name.

"You wanna play babies with me?" She asked holding up some of her baby dolls.

"Yes!" She nodded her head up and down repeatedly.

"You two have fun" Cassie said putting Zia down on the blanket in the middle of their circle of chairs.

"Look at our girls playing together, so grown up." Sam said as Cassie sat next to her.

"Yeah."

"Mommy, how long till fireborks start?"

"Works sweetie, fire_works_ and probably an hour or so."

"K. thanks mommy." Katharine ran back by her friend.

"I love fireworks." Cassie said.

"I know, it's like the perfect end to a perfect day. That's why Independence Day is my favorite holiday." Sam smiled.

"Is it really? How have I known you this long and I didn't know that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. But it's really not a big deal it's not like people talk about their favorite holidays a lot."

"Still I should know this."

Just then a firework shot up in the sky. _BOOM!_

"MOMMY!" Both the girls ran over to their moms scared by the surprise fireworks.

"It's ok baby the fireworks are just starting soon then I thought." Sam said trying to comfort her crying daughter.

"Come here Rin." Daniel called from a few seats down. "I have a present for you." He pulled out a packet of glow sticks.

"YAY!" she completely forgot about being scared and ran over.

"Z, I have one for you too."

"ME! ME!" she followed Katharine.

"Ohhh Look! Look! Jack that one looks like a heart!" Sam said really excited.

"Yeah that's cool." Jack said digging through his bag.

"Oh look that one says happy 4th I didn't know they could spell things out like that. Did you know that?"

"I think I may have known that." Jack said finding whatever he was looking for.

"That's so cool!" She said making Jack laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You. You're so excited, it's so cute!"

"I'm not that excited."

"You're more excited than both the girls. Put together."

"I am not I'm just-OH! They're gonna spell something else!" She got distracted by the fireworks.

He laughed "OK. What are they spelling out?"

"Will." She waited for the next one. "You. Marry. Me. That's so cute someone proposed in firew-" She looked at Jack.

"Not someone. Me." He said bending down on one knee holding up the ring. "Will you?"

"SAY YES!" Cassie squealed making everyone look at them.

"Sam?" Jack asked a little worried about her lack of response.

"I thought we agreed on taking it slow. This isn't slow." Sam said smiling.

"I know, but…. I don't want to." He said making her laugh. "So is that a yes?" He asked.

"It's just so fast. Don't you think? I don't know what to say." She said still grinning from ear to ear.

"SAY YES!" Cassie yelled again.

"I think you should say yes." Jack said. "And not just because everyone is watching you. And not just because I'd be making an ass of myself in front of all these people." Jack joked making Sam laugh some more. "But because, ever since I asked you you've had this really goofy smile on your face."

"I have not." She said blushing.

"And we don't have to get married tomorrow, we can wait a while if you'd-"

"OK. I'll marry you!" she smiled and cut him off by kissing him. Everyone clapped. "I love you!" she smiled.

"Sam look they're spelling one more thing out." Cassie said making Sam turn her attention away from her fiancé and back to the fireworks.

"What. Did. She. Say." Sam read the fireworks out loud.

"SHE SAID YES!" the whole audience yelled.

Sam laughed. "I love you!"

"I knew you couldn't say no someone proposing on your favorite holiday." He said as she sat on his lap.

"I thought you didn't this was my favorite holiday." She asked.

"I lied. I didn't want you to suspect anything.

"You thought if I knew you knew my favorite holiday I might think you were going to propose?" She laughed.

"Sure it sounds weird when you say it like that." Jack said. Sam laughed again and put her head on Jacks shoulder. They sat like that and watched the fireworks. When they were done Sam worked on getting Katharine to the car while Jack packed up their stuff.

"I guess congratulations are in order." Cameron said.

"Yep." Jack said.

"Well congratulations. And I'm sure she'll go through with it this time."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked

"Well I'm just saying 4th times a charm."

"What?" Jack asked again.

"Well it's just Sam so far Sam's O for 3 with her previous engagements. But I'm sure this one is different."

"She's not O for 3."

"Yes she is." Cameron said then he said "She was engaged to Jones Hanson before she joined the SGC. Then she was engaged to Pete, before she had Rin. And that just leaves…" he said. "Well you know about me and Sam. So that makes 3 engagements and 0 marriages."

Jack was speechless.

"But you two are the real deal, Sam really seems to love you. So don't worry I'm sure she won't break it off with you." Cam said.

"I wasn't worried." Jack said. '_Till now _he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know that was kinda a dick move by Cam and I know in the show he seems too nice to be like that, but don't forget Sam did break his heart and it wasn't too long ago she was pregnant with his baby so in my opinion it's not to OOC to have him be a little resentful towards her and her engagement…**


	13. Chapter 13

"So what do you think of a fall wedding?" Jack asked looking down at the woman laying her head in his lap.

"Fall? As in this fall? Isn't that kind of early?" She replied looking up at him.

"Well when were you thinking?"

"I don't know I just think fall is kind of early." She said sitting up.

"A winter wedding?" He suggested.

"No that's Christmas time. And we'll be spending money on presents and things, we don't wanna spend money on a wedding."

"Do you want to get married?" he asked very seriously.

"Of course I do, I love you." She grabbed his hand and mixed her fingers with his. "Why would you ask that?"

"It just seems like you aren't very interested in it."

"I'm sorry I think fall is too early, is that really the end of the world?" she said getting a little angry and pulling her hand away.

"No, but when do you want to get married?"

"I don't know we've only been engaged a week."

"Yeah and we haven't talked about it at all." He said.

"Where is all this coming from?"

"I just don't think you want to get married." He blurted out.

"That's ridiculous. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you like being engaged!" He finally said.

"WHAT?" She asked standing up.

"Think about it Sam, you're 0 for 3 in the engagement department." He said standing as well.

"What?" she asked again.

"You seem to get engaged quite a lot and yet you never get married. Why is that?"

"Why did I never get married? Really?" Sam was so furious, she was yelling

"Really." he repeated.

"Because I was in love with you!" She yelled then she calmed down a little and added "I've been in love with you longer then I'd like to admit and I tried to get over you with Pete. I did everything I was supposed to and I really liked Pete but I couldn't get you out of my head. And the worst part is you kept pushing me away! So I tried to move on. But in the end I still had this feeling, or hope that we would one day be together. But we never got together. Then Cam came along, and he was nice and smart and hot and he was in love with me, and by this point it was obvious we weren't gonna happen so I tried again. And exact same outcome, I hadn't seen you in years but I couldn't love anyone, I was, am, and always will be madly in love with you. And it hurts me to think you think I don't want to marry you, I can't wait to marry you." She paused waiting for him to say something. "And if you want a fall wedding we'll have a fall wedding because I love you and want to marry you."

"Wow I feel like a jack ass" He said. "which is kinda ironic 'cause my name is Jack." he laughed plopping down on the couch.

"Where did all this come from anyway?" she asked soothingly sitting down next to him.

"It's dumb, the other day Mitchell said-"

"This was all cause of Cam?" she laughed.

"Yes, why is that funny?"

She shook her head "I guess it's not." She grabbed his hand again and rubbed the back of it. "How's next June?"

"For what?" He asked distracted by what she was doing to his hand.

"Our wedding. Unless you've changed your mind."

He smiled. "So you want a summer wedding?"

"Why not? Rin will be done with pre-school and Cassie will have had her baby and we'll have plenty of time to go on our honeymoon before Rin starts kindergarten."

"Oh yeah I forgot about the honeymoon." Jack moved his eyebrows up and down.

Sam giggled a little "But that's the best part."

"I would think you'd think the best part would be the ceremony or the dress, or the presents."

"Those are nice, but not as nice as the honeymoon."

"And that's why I fell in love with you." He smiled.

"So, a June wedding?" Sam smiled.

"Sounds as perfect as you." Jack said as Sam burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You. You're so cheesy sometimes."

"You know I don't have to sit here and take this." Jack said standing up.

"I'm kidding. Come on sit down by me. We can talk about the wedding some more." He thought for a second "Or the honeymoon." She suggested.

"I have a better idea." He scooped her up and held her in his arms bridal style. "we could practice for the honeymoon." Sam giggled some more as he carried her to the bedroom. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**A/N: ****Sorry it was so short, I guess I don't like writing them fighting, but i think **it was time they got in a argument. I don't like how you never see couples argue in fanfictions, couples argue, it's part of the whole relationship thing. Plus then they get to make up ;)  



	14. Chapter 14

"I'm thinking you should go for strapless, oh and backless" Cassie said looking through the dresses.

"Don't you think I'm a little too old for that?"

"No. and with your body it'll look kickin'."

"Kickin'? did you really just say that?"

"Fine you'll look _groovy_."

"How old do you think I am?"

"Hey Sam." A woman said walking over to the two ladies.

"Hi." Sam smiled. "I'm glad you could make it." she said hugging her. "Susan you know Cassie, Cassie this is Susan, my sister-in-law."

"Mark's wife right? It's nice to meet you." Cassie said shaking her hand.

"And this is my soon-to-be sister-in-law, Shelia." Sam said as another woman walked over to the group.

"Sam, Susan, Shelia. I feel left out with my C name." Cassie joked. "So Shelia, you're Jack's sister?"

"Mhm." She nodded.

"What was he like as a kid?" Cassie asked.

"Pretty much the same as he is now. He goofed around a lot and never took much seriously."

"I just can't picture him that young."

"Oh Sam what do you think of this one?" Susan said interrupting the conversation. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but I think Sam needs to try this dress on." Cassie mad a face. "You don't like it?"

"Well I think with Sam's figure she should go with something a little less conservative."

"If Cass had her way I'd be walking down the aisle in a clubbing dress."

"What is a clubbing dress?" Cassie asked laughing.

"You know, the dresses people wear to dance clubs."

Cassie shook her head "You are so old."

"But I would like something a little less…" Sam looked for the politest way to say it.

"Amish" Cassie said helping Sam.

"OK." Susan laughed. "I get it."

"What about this one?" Shelia walked over with a dress.

"Isn't it a little poofy?" Sam said.

"Just try it on." Cassie said "Oh try this one on too." Cassie gave her a dress.

"And this one" Susan said handing her one too.

Before she knew it Sam had a pile of wedding dresses to try on. "Ok guys I think this is enough. Cass can you help me get into these?"

Sam tried on all the dresses and modeled them for the girls, each one having a different favorite.

"I like the second one best." Cassie said.

"The mermaid dress?" Shelia said.

"Why did you say it like that? It looked great on her." Cassie said defending her pick.

"Sure it looked great but it's too much of a fad. It's going to be out of style in a week. And you don't want her to look back on her wedding photos and be embarrassed by the dress."

"Yeah but-"

"Hey guys, ultimately isn't it up to Sam?" Susan butt in.

"Good point." Cassie said then turned her attention to Sam "So?"

"So what?" she asked.

"So what do you think of the mermaid dress?"

"It was nice."

"But?"

"But I wasn't in love with it."

"Which one did you love?" Cassie asked.

"I bet it was the 4th one." Shelia said.

Sam sighed. "I hate to say this but." She bit her lip. "I really wasn't in love with any of them. But maybe I'm being too picky, I can try the last couple on again."

"No, Sam, you need to be in love with your dress."

"But I dragged you guys all out here for nothing."

"Relax. It's fine." Shelia said.

"And it's not really for nothing. You can still pick out bridesmaids dresses and get everyone fitted. Well, everyone but me." Cassie said.

"You're not a bridesmaid?" Susan asked.

"Oh no, I am." Cassie nodded quite proud of herself. "In fact I'm the maid of honor."

"So why can't you get fitted?" Susan said.

"You're so kind." Cassie smiled as Susan gave her a confused look. "To pretend you don't notice."

"Cass you're not that big. Everyone always think they're bigger than they are. That's like the first rule of being pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Susan said. "Congratulations!"

"You really didn't notice?"

"No how far along are you?"

"I'm almost 4 months."

"Hey guys, this is all very interesting but Sam looks like she wants to say something." Shelia said.

"Not really." Sam lied.

"You're lying." Cassie said.

"Ok I was just thinking, there was this one dress I saw."

"Where is it?" Cassie said hopping up.

"Well I don't know if it'd look good on me and it's way at the front of the store." Sam said.

"I'm gonna go get it. So tell me which one or I'll bring every dress from the front of the store."

"Ok it was the ball gown in the very front on the mannequin and it had the heart shape at top and the beading and."

"Oh I totally know which one I'll be right back." Cassie hurried off to get the dress. When she returned Sam immediately tried it on.

"Oh my gosh that is the winner." Cassie said as Sam walked out.

"Sam you look gorgeous." Shelia said.

"That dress was made for you." Susan added.

"Are you sure it's not too-"

"Perfect?" Cassie interrupted. "That dress is perfect for you and if you don't get it I will kill you."

Sam looked down at her dream dress.

"Are you sure it's not too much, you… Cleavage?" Sam asked.

"No that's how it's supposed to look. It's a heart shaped top." Shelia said.

"Plus the diamond beading totally distracts people from your boobs." Cassie said.

"Well on that note." Sam said.

"No really Sam it's perfect for you. The way it poofs out at the hips and it's strapless which I told you looks great on you."

"Oh there is one more thing." Sam said turning around to reveal a lace up back.

"Sexy." Cassie said.

"You sure?" Sam said "I don't wanna look like a-"

"Sam we are getting this dress. Excuse me lady," Cassie yelled at one of the women that worked there. "We found the dress can we ring this up?"

"Cass." Sam laughed.

"Just get it." Susan said.

"You sure."

"Yes!" all three women yelled.

"Ok." Sam smiled. "This is my wedding dress."

* * *

**A/N: kinda a pointless chapter I think i was watching say yes to the dress or something when i wrote this. lol. But sometimes it's nice to have a random chapter every now and then. especially after those sad chapters oh and sorry it took so long to update.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I've decided to upload a second chapter because the last one (and this one) are kinda random and i made you wait so long and this one's pretty short.**

* * *

"How'd it go?" Jack asked as Sam sat next to him on the couch.

"Good."

"Did you get your dress?"

"Yes and it's perfect. It's gorgeous and elegant yet kind of sexy. Oh and we found the bridesmaids dresses. And we found 2 different dresses both are perfect for the flower girls so me and Cass are gonna take the girls and let them pick."

"So the wedding's all in order then?"

Sam laughed a little then got worried when he didn't join her. "You're kidding right?"

"Well it's a wedding, and it's us. How much is there to plan?"

"Jack, I know I'm in a man's profession but I'm still a girl. I know it's silly but I've actually dreamt of my wedding day since I was little."

"Oh. yeah… I was…kidding."

Sam laughed. "I've got most of it covered but I do need your help with a few things."

"here you go." He pulled out his wallet.

Sam laughed "Not that, I actually need your input."

"Like what?"

"Well for one the cake."

"I do like cake."

"I know." she smiled. "And who are you thinking about for groomsmen?"

"Daniel and Tealc"

"Great and Mark makes three." She said.

"Mark? As in you brother?"

"Yes. You're sister's one of my bridesmaids."

"What about Walter?" Jack asked.

"Walter who?"

"You know… Walter." Jack said trying to remember his last name.

"I don't know any Walters… unless you mean Walter from the SGC"

"Yeah."

"You want him to be in our wedding?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why not? Oh and Syler. I want Slyer in our wedding."

"Come on take this seriously."

"I am I want Walter an Slyer."

"Jack." She looked him straight in the eyes. "Are you lying."

"Why would I lie? What's your problem with them?"

"I don't have a problem. If you want them in our wedding they can be in our wedding."

"Good."

"But I don't have enough bridesmaids for them to be groomsmen. Could they be ushers?"

"You're really willing to let them be in our wedding?"

"If you want them to be, It is _our_ wedding." She said.

"It is." He said with this mischievous look on his face.

"No."

"What?"

"No we cannot make it Simpsons themed."

"I wasn't gonna-" he knew she wasn't buying it so he changed the subject "So have you given any thought to who's gonna give you away?" he immediately regretted asking it. "Oh sorry I didn't think. You probably wanna walk down alone. Which I'm totally cool with kind of a new age thing, I mean giving someone away how can you give someone away unless you own them or something right? Yeah I think walking down alone is a lot better."

"Jack. Relax. I actually do have someone in mind to give me away but I haven't asked him yet so I don't want to jinx it."

"It's not the president is it? Cause I don't think he'd do it. OH but if he does can you ask him to be the guy that marries us?"

"It's not the president." She said. "All though that would be pretty cool."

"Yes it would." Jack said a little disappointed.

"Tell you what if the person I ask tomorrow turns me down I'll write a letter to the president and ask him to give me away."

"Sweet." Jack said smiling.

"So, what are we watching?" She asked turning her attention to the tv and resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think she's gonna ask?  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So i realized this next chapter is short and, again, doesn't do much for the plot so i thought "what the hay, why not upload 3 chapters today." but that's all you're getting. lol.**

* * *

Sam knocked on the man's door pretty nervous about what she was going to ask. "Sam!" the man hugged her. "How long has it been?"

"Too long, sir."

"Still with the Sir? I've been retired for years now."

"I know." she smiled. "Old habits."

"How've you been?"

"Good. Really good. Did you hear about me an Jack?"

"Jack? As in Colonel O'Neill?"

"Guess that's a no." she smiled. "Well we're on a first name basis now."

"That's your news? A first name basis?"

"It's a little better than that." She held out her hand with her engagement ring on it.

"Finally!" The man said. "I mean. That's great, and a surprise."

"Ok so I know it's not a total surprise. But I have a question to ask you."

"I'd be happy to attend your wedding." He said smiling.

"Thanks. But how do you feel about being in it?"

"Well I'm flattered but I think Jack might be a little jealous." He joked.

"I don't know how to say this. Feel free to say no, I don't want to pressure you or anything, but you know since my dad passed away you've always been there and I was kind of thinking maybe you'd like to give me away…. Please."

"I'd love to! Why didn't you lead with that?"

"I don't know I was nervous."

"When's the big day?"

"June."

"The whole month?"

Sam laughed "June 11th."

"Summer weddings are my favorite." He said.

"Yeah. mine too. I hate to make this such a short visit but i need to go get Rin. Thank you for doing this."

"Are you kidding? I'm glad to do this."

Sam smiled "That's good. Although, Jack's gonna be disappointed."

"Why's that?"

"Well I told him if you said no I'd ask the president."

"You thought I'd say no? I love you like a daughter I'm honored that you asked me."

"Thank you, General."

"Sam,"

"George… That just sounds weird." She giggled a little.

"You'll get used to it." he assured her. "And I'll see what i can do about getting the president."

"What?"

"I happen to know it's on the presidents bucket list to marry two people. Unless you already have a minister you'd like to do it instead."

"Are you serious?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah when I moved up to the pentagon i got to the president pretty well, we're good friends. Plus he's nuts about you and Jack and all of SG1 actually the whole SGC." Hammond smiled. "But mostly SG1." he winked.

"Jack would actually really like that."

"So i can ask him?"

"Go ahead." She smiled "But don't tell Jack, i don't want to get his hopes up in case he says no. Actually even if he says yes don't tell Jack. I'm going to surprise him."


	17. Chapter 17

"Look at her go" Sam said smiling as her daughter kicked the ball down the field.

"She's actually pretty good at this." Jack said.

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome." Sam said.

"We did good." He said grabbing Sam's hand.

"Yes we did." Sam smiled. "Get in there Rin! Get the ball!" Sam yelled at the field making Jack laugh. "What?"

"It's cute how into this you are. You're a regular soccer mom."

"That's weird." She said.

"What is?"

"Well I've never thought of that?"

"Yeah, who'd have thunk it? Just a few years ago you were defending the planet from evil alien snakes and now You're a soccer mom."

"I know. I really never thought my life would end up like this."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's not. It's just… not what I expected that's all."

"You miss it don't you?"

"Don't you? I mean how can we not?"

"Yeah it was a pretty good gig."

"Oh look at Rin!" Sam said.

"Mommy! Mommy! Did you see I made a goal!" Katharine said running over.

"I saw! Good job baby." Sam said hugging her.

"Hi five!" Jack said.

"K go make another one!" Sam said as the girl ran away. "But this is worth it." she smiled.

"What?"

"This is worth giving up Sg1."

"This game?" Jack joked.

"No. This." she said lifting the hand holding Jack's. "Us, and Katharine, and motherhood. It's all worth it."

"I'm glad you feel that way." He smiled and kissed her.

"So are you ready to be a soccer dad?" Sam teased.

"Oh I'm just thrilled."

"By this time next year we'll be married." Sam smiled.

"I know." he let go of her hand and put it around her shoulder.

"We'll be a real family." she said as he kissed her forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The last chapter was pretty short so I thought I'd upload another one. Plus I have to take my laptop to best buy in a few days (cuz I dropped it and dented it :( lt still works, as you can see since i'm still using it, but it looks bad and my dad's not happy about it) anyway I want to get the story all uploaded before they take it away for who knows how long and fix it.**

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day." Jack said as Sam opened the door.

"Hi Jack." Sam smiled.

"I got you these." He handed her a bouquet of red roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"How Cliché." She laughed. "Thank you. I just have to grab my coat and-" her cell phone started to ring. "I have to take this it's Cass"

"Go ahead."

'Hey Cass are the girls ok? REALLY? That's awesome I'll be right there. No no it's no problem. Ok see you soon." She hung up the phone "Change of plans."

"We're going to Cassie's?"

"Cassie's going into labor we have to go get the girls. Oh, I'm sorry to ruin your plans I'm sure you had something so romantic planed out."

"No, no Cassie's having a baby. This totally trumps dinner at a fancy restaurant."

_The next day_

"Hey Cass." Sam said poking her head into the hospital room.

"Sam." Cassie sat up and smiled.

"How are you?"

"Tired. And sore. But happy. He's so beautiful. Have you seen him yet?"

"No we just got here."

"I'll have the nurse bring him up." She pressed the call button. "You know you can come in. you don't have to just stand in the doorway, in fact that's kinda creepy."

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were up for company."

"I am, which reminds me, where's my little girl?"

"She's in the waiting room with Katharine and Jack."

"Get her in here. Jack and Rin too."

"Ok. I'll be right back." Sam said leaving the room.

"Are you sure you're up for all those people right now?" Seth asked.

"I'm fine."

"I think you need to rest."

"I think I know what I need and I think I know if I can have company, which I can." She said.

"Well you haven't gotten a lot of sleep and maybe you don't realize how tired you are."

"Why are you being so controlling? I'm fine and I want to see my little girl."

"I-"

"Mumma mumma!" Zia ran in.

"Hi baby."

"I big girl." She said.

"That's right. You're not my baby in more."

"Speaking of babies," A nurse said walking in holding the baby.

"Oh he's adorable." Sam said as the nurse handed him to Cassie.

"I know." Cassie said. "Hey Jack can you lift Zia on the bed."

"Yeah sure." He picked her up and put her next to Cassie.

"Z, this is your baby brother."

"Hi baby broder" She said trying to touch him.

"Don't touch his face."

"I see?" Katharine asked.

"Sure." Sam said picking her up.

"So cute!" Katharine said.

"Yea he is, Cass. Good job." Sam said.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Of course now you guys need to have a boy soon."

Sam's eyes bugged out. "What? Oh no. Jack and me aren't having any more kids."

"Right now." Jack said.

"Ever." Sam said looking at Jack.

"You can't let this little guy be the only boy." Cassie said.

"Then you have another one." Sam joked.

"But don't know and Jack want one of your own?"

"We have Katharine."

"Yeah but Katharine isn't Jack's baby… She's his big girl." Cassie caught herself after Katharine made a face. "Don't you and Jack want a baby that's half you and half him?" She said not knowing Katharine really was Jack's.

"What's wrong with me?" Katharine asked.

"Nothing sweetie. Aunty Cassie is just being silly."

"Ok." Katharine said yawning. "I tired mommy."

"Yeah it's way past nap time." Sam said looking at her watch. "I think we should get going home. You want us to take Zia so she's not here all day in your hair and bored."

"Sure. Thanks." Cassie said. "Actually a nap sounds like a really good idea." Cassie said yawning herself. "Here Seth take the baby."

"I don't want to."

"Seth that's your son." She said "Just take him for 5 seconds till the nurse comes."

Jack felt a fight coming on. "Yeah we should get the girls home. See you guys later."

_Later that night _

"You don't want to have another baby?" He asked sitting next to Sam on the couch.

"What?"

"Earlier, you said you didn't want to have another baby."

"Yeah." she said hoping he'd drop the subject.

"Shouldn't we talk about it?"

"If you want but I'm not going to change my mind. I don't want any more children."

"Well I do."

"I know Cass was saying we should have one that's half you and half me but we have that. We have Katharine and she's enough of a handful."

"And I love Katharine. But I wasn't there for her as a baby and I think she deserves a baby brother or sister."

"You're right, you weren't there and I think you may have forgot how hard it is to have a baby, and let's face it we're both getting kind of old to have a baby, especially me, it's dangerous for me to get pregnant at this age. For me and the baby."

"Our baby would be perfect. And sure we're getting older but we can handle a baby. We've done way harder things."

"I can't have another baby!" she finally blurted out. "I can't even handle the thought of getting pregnant again." Her eyes started to water up. "After losing Lukas I-I can't even handle the thought of going through that again."

"I am so sorry. I didn't even think." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry" he said again.

"It's ok" she said wiping under her eyes. "So you're ok with just having Rin?" she asked.

"I'm more than ok. And I don't just have Rin I have you. And you two are more than I deserve."

* * *

**A/N: sorry I've kinda turned Jack into a girl. Lol. I mean first he was the one that wanted to wait now he's the one pushing for kids, plus he keeps saying all the cheesy things (but I think that's just the romantic in me :P) anyway I'm sorry and I'll try to make him act less girly.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey sleepy head. How you feeling?" Jack asked walking into the bedroom with a bowl of soup.

"Horrible. Why can't I shake this flu?" Sam asked grabbing the bowl from Jack.

"I don't know but you have had this for a while. How long has it been?"

"I don't even know anymore, feels like it's been months, maybe years."

Jack laughed. "Oh yes, years."

"I hope you get this and you'll see what I mean."

"Hey hey, no need to be mean." He sat down on the bed next to her. "But you know what I'm gonna be the bigger man and forgive you."

"I was so worried." She said sarcastically.

"So I know you feel like crap but I scheduled you a doctor appointment for later today while Katharine's at school."

"I'm too sick to even argue about that."

"I know, that's why we're going. Now say thank you and go get dressed."

_At the doctor's office_

"So, what seems to be the problem here?" the doctor asked walking into the room.

"I have the flu." Sam said.

"And how long have you been like this?"

"Couple days a week maybe." She said

"I think it's been more like a week and a half." Jack said.

"The flu doesn't normally last that long. Describe your symptoms."

"I'm tired and sick, so sick. I can't even smell food I get sick."

"Is there a chance you're pregnant?"

"No." she shook her head.

"Are you sure? When was your last period?"

Sam thought for a second then bit her lip. "There is a _small_ chance." She said trying not to look at Jack.

"I'll have the nurses run some blood work they should be able to tell if you have an infection or something else. I'll also have them run a pregnancy test."

Once the doctor left Jack looked at Sam. "So…"

"Don't get your hopes up I'm sure it's not that. I've been pregnant before, this isn't morning sickness."

"Whatever you say." Jack said smiling.

"It's not. Watch I'll probably have some crazy serious disease and you'll feel horrible about smiling."

"Oh yes I'm sure it's crazy serious."

"It's probably the black plague."

"I bet that's what it is."

"What what is?" a nurse asked walking into the room.

"Nothing." Sam said.

"She's convinced she has the black plague."

"Jack I was joking." She said kicking him lightly.

The nurse giggled. "I remember the first time I had morning sickness, I thought I was dying."

"It's not morning sickness." Sam said.

"Oh. I'm sorry I just saw that the doctor ordered a pregnancy test and you have all the classic symptoms."

"Can we just get this done?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna take some blood and you'll be good to go."

"How long will it take to get the results back?" Jack asked.

"The results should be in by tomorrow." The nurse could tell Jack was anxious. "But the pregnancy test should take an hour or so. If you guys call later and ask I'm sure they'll tell you."

"Thank you." Jack smiled.

"I'm not pregnant." Sam said again trying more to calm her nerves then convince Jack, she already knew he was convinced she was pregnant and she was starting to get worried he's right.

_Couple hours later_

"Are you ready to call?" Jack asked grabbing her hand.

"No." She said grabbing her phone anyway. Jack laughed a little "This is ridiculous, it's going to be nothing and we're going to feel so foolish." She said knowing it was useless to say.

"Whatever you say." Jack said smiling.

Sam took a deep breath and dialed a number. "Hello. This is Samantha Carter, I'm just calling to check on the results of a pregnancy test I had earlier. Yes I can hold." Jack squeezed her hand realizing he was way more anxious about this than her. "Yes. Ok. That's wonderful news. Thanks so much." Sam hung up the phone. "I was right." She smiled. "I'm not pregnant."

"Well we better get you quarantined so you don't spread the plague." Jack joked.

"Are you ok?" She asked knowing how badly he wanted her to be pregnant.

"Yeah, like you said it was only a small possibility and a baby's really not a good thing for us right now, with the wedding and everything." Jack said pretty convincingly.

"Well I have to pee." Sam said setting her phone on the coffee table and standing up.

"Thanks for that information." Jack laughed as Sam started to walk away. When Sam was about half way down the hall her phone started to ring. "Hey Sam, you're phones ringing you want me to answer it?"

"Yes please." She yelled before entering the bathroom.

"Hello, Sam's phone." He said. "No this is her fiancé. Yes she did. Yeah the nurse said- she what? So we actually are. That's great. Yeah I'll tell her. Thank you so much. Yeah you too. Good bye."

"Who was it?" Sam asked walking back from the bathroom.

"That was the doctor's office?"

"I didn't expect them to call back until tomorrow. So what's the problem? Do I have the plague?" She asked sitting back on the couch next to him.

"It wasn't about the results." He said. "Well it wasn't about those results, when you called the nurse was looking at the wrong file. You really are pregnant."

"Shut up." She laughed. "For real who was it?"

"I'm not kidding."

"Jack this isn't funny."

"I know, that's why I'm not laughing. Call them back yourself, I'm not kidding."

"Oh for crying out loud." She said resting her head back on the couch. "You're really not kidding?"

"No. I'm 100 percent serious."

"I've got to throw up again." She said standing up and running back to the bathroom.

**A/N: I know some of you are probably angry about Sam having yet another unplanned pregnancy but I'll explain in the next chapter or two so please don't get hung up on it.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Sam relax we can do this." Jack said holding her hand.

"Says the one who doesn't have to carry this thing for 9 months."

"Thing? Sam this is a baby, _our_ baby."

"I know." She smiled.

"And how are we today?" The doctor asked entering the room.

"nauseous."

"I know but don't worry morning sickness is only temporary. Other than that?"

"Pretty good."

"Have you been pregnant before?" The doctor asked getting the supplies ready for her ultrasound.

"Yep."

"So you know what to expect."

"Yep." She said again.

"Can you pull up your shirt? Thank you. And this will be a little cold." The doctor said as she put the ultrasound gel on Sam's stomach. "So how far along are you?"

"No idea." Sam Said

"That's why we're here we just found out a couple days ago she was pregnant and scheduled this to see how far along she is." Jack said

"Forgive him. He's a bit excited." Sam laughed.

"I get a lot of first time dad's in here." the doctor laughed as she moved the ultrasound wand around on Sam's baby.

"He's not a first time dad." Sam said.

"Oh right you said you've been pregnant before. Sorry it's been a crazy day." The doctor said embarrassed. "So you're about 2 months along. I'd put your due date end of October."

"We could have a Halloween baby." Jack said.

"Ok so end of October so I'll be…" she said out loud trying to figure it out "5 months in June."

"What happens in June?" the doctor asked.

"We're getting married." Sam said. "But at 5 months I won't be too huge I could probably hide it with the right dress."

"I don't think you'll be as small as you think." The doctor said.

"What?" Sam asked. "It took me forever to pop with Rin."

"Yes but with twins you tend to show a lot sooner."

"Excuse me did you just say twins?" Sam asked.

"Yes I did."

"That's unbelievable." Jack said excited.

"Oh I'm sorry I think I spoke too soon." The doctor said.

"Oh thank goodness." Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"There's three little babies in there."

"Three?" Sam said not sure what else to say.

"That's wonderful! Isn't it Sam?" Jack asked looking at Sam. He could tell she was scared.

"Not really. I didn't even want one and now we're having three." She said still in shock.

"Hey we can do this." he said looking into her eyes.

"But" she bit her lip not sure how to say it and knowing she really didn't have to.

Jack looked at the doctor, "Sam's a little nervous because she's miscarried before."

"Ok. I know that can be a little bit scary but that doesn't mean it will happen again. What happened?"

"She was shot." Jack said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It was a while ago. I'm fine. But Jack was right, I'm very afraid of it happening again. I mean aren't the chances higher now that it's happened before, and aren't they higher because there's more babies, and let's face it I'm not exactly in my prime child birthing years."

"Calm down and don't worry, you'll be fine and the babies will too." The doctor reassured her.

"Babies." Sam smiled. "We're having babieS" She looked at Jack and stressed the 'S'.

"I know." He smiled back.

"I'm going to be so huge." She laughed. "I'm gonna need some new clothes. Oh and a new wedding dress, there's no way I can fit a 5 month pregnant, with triplets, belly into that dress."

"But you loved that dress." Sam shrugged. "What if we push back the wedding?"

"Till when?" Sam asked.

"Yeah well I'm all done here and I'm kinda feeling awkward so maybe you guys should continue this later but it was nice meeting you guys. You can schedule another appointment at the front desk. And you," she turned to Sam, "take it easy and relax. You and your babies will be fine."

"Thank you." Sam said.

On the way out Sam grabbed Jack's hand. "We're having babies!" she whispered.

"I'm so glad you came around, I knew you would."

The couple didn't talk much on the way out to the car they just smiled and held hands.

"So what are you thinking about?" he asked as they drove down the street.

"So many things."

"Like what?"

"Mostly the wedding, that's the closest thing. But I'm thinking a lot about the babies and when we should tell Rin, and where will they sleep and-"

"That is a lot of things." Jack said cutting her off.

"Yeah. I guess we should talk about some of them." She said.

"Guess so."

"What do you think about the wedding? Are you serious about pushing it back?"

"We could." He said.

"But we've already booked the church and sent out the invites."

"So you want to keep the date?"

"But I'm going to be huge, and I'll have to return the dress and I do love that dress."

"So postpone the wedding?"

"But we're about to have babies, when would we find the time to have a wedding?"

"Keep the date?"

"Jack you aren't helping."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Yes."

"I love you." He said.

"And?"

"That's it. I love you, besides that nothing matters."

"We're keeping the date." She said.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I love you, not the dress. And I don't want to postpone our wedding, contrary to popular belief I do not prefer being engaged." She laughed. "I'd much rather be married, to you."

"So we're keeping the date?" he said again.

"Yes. We've waited long enough."

"So June wedding?"

"Yes. Of course now I've got to go dress shopping again."

"Cass will love that."

"Oh geez how am I supposed to tell her I'm pregnant, especially after that incident in the hospital."

Jack laughed. "This will be interesting."

"Don't you think we should talk about that?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"The incident in the hospital and how I didn't want any more kids yet here I am pregnant."

"What are we supposed to talk about?"

"How? How did I get pregnant again?"

"Well one night two months ago you and I-"

"Jack, you know what I mean."

"Well what do you want me to say? Are you trying to suggest I messed with your birth control or something? Because I didn't. I respected the fact that you didn't want any more kids. I don't know how you got pregnant again."

"I don't think you did anything I just think it's kind of suspicious that's all. I mean, I've had3 unplanned pregnancies. That's just not me. One is like 'ok we were drunk we forgot to use a condom', two is like 'you always hear the pill isn't a hundred percent', but 3 and triplets, there's got to be something going on."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, at first I thought 'gate travel somehow played a role but I don't see how since I haven't gone through the Stargate in years. Then I thought maybe Joliner had something to do with it but that didn't make sense. Now I don't know, maybe I came in contact with something off world that made me super fertile or maybe something else, I don't know. But I need to find out. Maybe I could have a doctor at the SGC look into it."

"I think it's all just lucky accidents, but if you want to look into it I'll support you." Jack said.

"Thank you." She smiled and put her hand on her stomach

* * *

**A/N: See I told you I'd explain it, just be patient and give me another couple of chapters ;)** **As always reviews are appreciated! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update i was in North Dakota for the 4th and i had no internet for a few days :( but i'm back now and I should be getting the last couple chapters up soon.**

* * *

"General, It's nice to see you again." Sam said smiling.

"It's been too long." General Landry said hugging her. "Here take a seat." He said motioning to a chair then walking around his desk and sitting across from here. "So what do we have to thank for this surprise visit?" He asked.

"Can't a girl just stop by a top secret base because she misses the place?" Sam joked.

"Yes but when the security guard called he said you said it was important to see me."

"I stretched the truth a little, it is important but I don't really need to see you as much as I need to see your daughter. Or whoever the head doctor is these days."

"It's still Carolyn. Can I ask what this is about?"

"I've been having some weird things happen medically and I'd like here to take a look and tell me if she thinks it has something to do with 'gate travel or it's because of some alien technology. I just want to rule that stuff out before I see another doctor and need to explain why I have some alien thing inside of me."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm not dying or anything, don't worry. It's just something I'd like to talk with her about."

"Oh ok. Well I'm assuming you remember how to get to the infirmary."

"Thank you." Sam left. It felt strange walking down those halls again. She knew right where she was going, she could do it with her eyes closed. For a second she thought it was 6 years ago, back before Jack got promoted, back before Sg1 got all switched up, back when Janet was still here. Sam smiled thinking of the 'good old days' and kind of missed them until she remembered that was back before Rin, before the triplets, before her engagement to Jack, before she was even allowed to be anything with Jack, before she could call him 'Jack'. She was happy then, but she's happier now. Before she knew it her trip down memory lane had landed her in the infirmary. "Excuse me." She said tapping Dr. Lam on the shoulder.

She turned around and once she realized who was tapping her she hugged her excitedly. "Sam! It's so nice to see you! Why are you here? And how are you here?"

"I still have security clearance, once you save the earth from certain doom a couple of times they tend to give you top security clearance for life. And every now and then I'll get called in for a consult or something."

"Well it's so good to see you." She said again. "And you look amazing. You haven't changed at all."

"Tell me that a few months." Sam said under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, you look great too." She tried to change the subject knowing she'd have to tell her in a few minutes anyway.

"So, what's going on? Just visiting?"

"No actually I need your medical opinion." She said.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's great actually."

"I'm confused."

"Can we go somewhere private and talk?" Sam said still trying to think of how to say it.

"Yeah come on we'll go to my office." Sam followed Dr. Lam into her office. "Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Sam smiled, lately she can't even say it without smiling, not that she's said it too many people yet. "It's kind of still a secret so don't tell anyone. Only you, me, Jack, and Jack's sister know right now."

"Jack? As in General O'Neill?"

"Yeah didn't you get the wedding invitation?"

"Wedding?" Her eyes bugged out.

"Oh, well, Jack and me are getting married June 11th I know I sent you an invitation, maybe it got lost or something. I'm sorry you didn't know, I promise I sent out an invite."

Dr. Lam laughed. "I'm so happy for you two, about the wedding and the baby."

"BabieS" She stressed the 'S'.

"As in twins?"

"As in triplets." Sam said still smiling.

"Oh my gosh that's so exciting!"

"Yeah, and unexpected. Which is kind of why I'm here. Isn't it a little weird that I'm having triplets? And that I've had three unplanned pregnancies, and I was on the pill for two of them."

"Three unplanned pregnancies?" the doctor raised her eyebrow.

"You really are kept out of the loop. I have a four year old daughter, actually she's four and a half and she'd yell at me if she knew I forgot to say 'and a half'."

"Four and a half?"

"But I kept her a secret up until 2 years ago. And then last summer I was pregnant again with Cam's baby, but I, uh," Sam tried not to get emotional. "I miscarried."

"I'm so sorry." She said.

Sam got a grip on her emotions. "It's fine, I'm just already so emotional." She put her hands on her stomach. "Which brings us back to the pregnancy. I know it sounds weird and Jack think I'm being paranoid or something but I really can't believe that I've had 3 unplanned pregnancies especially when I'm on the pill and taking precautions."

"What are you thinking?"

"I think something is causing me to get pregnant. Jeez just saying it I can tell how crazy it sounds, but it's true maybe I came across something on a mission that made me extra fertile or something, I don't know. But I was hoping you could run some tests, I know it's unlikely that this is caused by anything alien but I thought it's best to rule that out before seeing a normal doctor."

"I understand." Dr. Lam said. "I'm not really sure what I'd be looking for but we can take some blood do an ultra sound, I've got a few ideas.

"So you believe me? That there's something else going on?"

She shrugged "I don't know, but it can't hurt to look and if it'll make you feel better I'll do it."

"Thank you so much." Sam smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

"What do you think she found?" Sam asked getting into bed next to Jack.

"What?"

"She wouldn't have asked us to come in tomorrow if she didn't find anything."

"I'm sure it's nothing, and she just wants to tell us that in person."

"What if there's something wrong with them?" She asked looking down at her stomach.

"They're fine. You're fine. We're all fine." He reassured her and kissed her forehead. "Now try and relax and maybe get some sleep before our appointment in the morning."

_The next day_

"So what'd you find?" Sam asked anxiously squeezing Jack's hand.

"Why don't you two sit down?" Dr. Lam said.

"That's never a good sign." Sam said sitting down.

"We did find something but to be completely honest I'm not sure what it is."

"What did you find?" Sam asked again.

"I can't get a clear picture but there's appears to be something in your uterus besides the fetuses."

"What is it?"

"I won't know until we get it out."

"It's not another fetus is it?" Jack asked.

"No. It's not the right size to be an 8 week fetus." She reassured him.

"Can we take it out without hurting the babies?" Sam asked.

"Well when you save the world a couple of times you're kind of entitled to the best doctors and technology."

"So that's a yes?" Jack asked.

"Yes. My associate should be arriving within the hour, I've already briefed him on everything so we're going to operate right away. It'll be a simple procedure. There's no need to worry."

Sam sat in silence trying to process everything.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked looking at Sam.

"It's just a lot to take in, there's some foreign piece of technology in my body who knows how or why it's there and now I'm having surgery within the hour and I'm really worried about the babies. I know she say's it'll be ok but try telling my pregnancy hormones that." She said tearing up.

"Hey," He put his hand on her cheek wiped away the tear that slipped out. "What did I say last night? They'll be fine."

"You also said she wouldn't find anything." Sam reminded him.

Before he could respond the phone rang. "Dr Lam." She said answering her phone. "Uh-huh. Ok good. Send him down. Thank you." She hung up. "Dr. Mull is here."

Sam took a deep breath. "I guess it's time."

The whole time Sam was in surgery Jack paced the halls back and forth back and forth until he finally saw Dr Lam come out. "How is she?" he asked anxiously.

"She's good, she's tired, but she's good."

"Did you get it out?"

"We did."

"Well? What is it?"

"I think I should talk to both of you together." She said.

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Come on I'll take you in there."

Jack followed her into the room where Sam was, "Hey honey." She gave her a quick peck. "How are you?"

"I'm anxious to find out what was inside of me." She said looking at Dr Lam.

"I'm just waiting on Dr. Mull to run a few more tests on it." She said right as the door opened. "Oh there you are, maybe you should tell them what we found."

"You're making me nervous." Sam said.

"Well, the thing is, we still don't know." Dr. Mull said. "It's nothing like anything I've ever seen before." He handed her a baggie with a small metal object in it.

"There's markings on it." Sam said looking closer at it. "Here Jack what do you think?" She handed it to him.

"Is it just me or do those markings look oddly familiar?"

"That's what I thought. Maybe we should get Daniel in here to see what he thinks." Sam suggested.

"What do you think it is?" Dr. Lam asked.

"Well I'm almost positive that's Asgard writing." Sam said looking up at her.


	23. Chapter 23

"Greetings" Thor said beaming into the briefing room.

"Thor, just the little grey man I was hoping for." Jack said.

"Are you discontented with something?" He asked sensing an angry tone in Jack's voice.

"Ya think?" He said.

"Hello Thor." Sam said entering the room with General Landry.

"Greetings. O'Neill has expressed some feelings of discontent."

"We were hoping you could explain this." She handed him photos of the device they removed from her.

"Oh dear, where did you find this?"

"So you know what it is?" Jack asked.

"Indeed, I do. It is important I know where it came from."

"It was removed from me." Sam said.

"Are you with child?" Thor asked.

"How did you know that?" Sam said.

"Oh dear." Thor said again.

"You better start explaining." Jack started to get angrier.

"As you are all aware, my species is unable to produce offspring. The ability to do so is the highest wish for many of my race."

"Get to the point?" Jack said impatiently.

"You are also aware that we have been experimenting with ways of saving our race. Many many years ago, while some members of our race were still experimenting on humans, they created a device that, once implanted in a woman, would make her substantially more fertile."

"Why would you do that to me?" Sam asked angrily.

"It was not I that did this."

"Why would any Asgard do that to me?" She asked even angrier.

"As I stated earlier, many of my people consider having young their highest wish and it is what would bring them the most joy, a large amount of them believe it everyone feels that way about offspring." Thor took a moment to think of the best way to say the rest. "Your name is well known among my people, it is also well known that you are childless. Someone with access to the technology must have thought that you, like themselves, desire to be a parent. They simply wished to bring you joy."

"When you put it like that it's kind of sweet." She said getting emotional, "No that's just the hormones." She got angry again "It is not ok to do this to someone without their knowledge." She took a breath and calmed down. "Wait, how many of my pregnancies were you responsible for?"

"I was unaware that you have been with child in the past."

"Yeah I have a four year old daughter, who I kept secret from a lot of people for a long time, and I recently had a miscarriage."

"I do not know the meaning of the word 'miscarriage'." Thor stated.

"It's when you're pregnant but you lose the baby before it comes to full term."

"How did you lose your child?"

"I was shot in the stomach, but I'd rather not talk about that now, let's talk about Katherine and the triplets."

"I am unfamiliar with a person named Katherine or a person named Triplets"

Sam laughed a little. "Katherine is my daughter, and triplets isn't a person. Triplets are three babies from the same pregnancy." She put her hand on her belly, "You can't tell now but, there are three babies in there."

Thor thought for a second then asked "the child that you miscarriage, when was it conceived?"

Sam thought for a second. "Probably about a year ago, give or take a month."

"It is improbable we are responsible for your daughter. 4 years ago the Asgard race was fighting a war, We were far too busy for humans"

"Kinda blunt there, buddy." Jack said.

"What about Lukas, my miscarriage?" Sam asked ignoring Jack.

"Once we have reprimanded those who are responsible for doing this to you, I will question them to be sure. However, it is most probable an Asgard is responsible for this. It is my belief that the Asgard responsible left Earth directly after the device was implanted in you. When they returned a year later and saw that you were not with child and had not given birth they adjusted the setting on the device-"

"And that's why I'm having triplets!" Sam said amazed by the technology. "I would love to study how this thing works!"

"Sam, focus." Jack said. "I know it's a shiny new toy to you but try and remember what it did."

"I assure you there will be justice brought to those responsible for this." Thor said.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Please accept my apologies on their behalf."

"There's no need to be sorry. Jack wanted another baby anyway." She smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

* * *

**A/N: For the recorded when Thor said "the child that you miscarriage" it was supposed to be wrong it wasn't a typo. How would he know the correct tense of a word he's never heard? Haha. I doubt anyone noticed, I typed it and I still read it at "miscarried". But in case people did notice I didn't want a bunch of people telling me I typo-ed. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Last chapter :( I'm kinda sad to say goodbye to this story. lol. But I've got a couple other SG1 stories that I need to finish writing then I'll upload them. Also I'm working on my first X-Files fic so if anyone reads X-Files you should check it out. Although it might be a week...or two... or three before I get anything uploaded because like I said a few chapters ago I broke my laptop (D:) and Best Buy wants to take it away to fix it...**

* * *

"I have a surprise for you." Jack said when he saw Sam come out of the bedroom.

"Good morning to you too." She said still waking up. She sat down next to him at the table.

"Good morning sweetie," He gave her a little kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Good thank you. Now what was this about a surprise? Does it involve coffee?"

"Right here." He handed her a coffee cup. "But that's not the surprise."

"What is the surprise?"

"I'll show you after breakfast."

"Should I be worried?" she asked sipping her coffee.

"Nope."

"Is Katharine up?"

"Yeah, she left with Mitchell about a half hour ago."

"Oh I forgot it was his weekend with her." Sam said as she got up to make something to eat.

"She didn't. All morning she was talking about it, apparently they're going roller skating."

"She doesn't know how to roller skate."

"I guess he's gonna teach her." jack shrugged.

"I wish he'd talk to me about these things."

"Sam, calm down." He said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "It's just roller skating. Plus my surprise will make you completely forget about it."

"You sure? Maybe you should tell me what it is and I can judge for myself."

"Oh no, you won't get it out of me that easy."

"It was worth a try." She smiled.

"Now go get dressed so we can get going."

"It involves going somewhere? Where?"

"Go get dressed." He laughed.

Sam got dressed and Jack cleaned up the kitchen.

"K I'm dressed what's the surprise?"

"You'll see." Jack grabbed the keys and walked towards the door.

"What, no blindfold?" Sam joked.

"No. But do you want one? Because I can go find one." Sam stared at him. "I'm kidding come on this is gonna be fun."

"It's not an amusement park right? Because you know I can't go on roller coasters." She asked as they walked out to the car.

"It's not."

"Is it the zoo? I hope not. I don't like zoos."

"I know you hate zoos. That's why the surprise is not the zoo."

"Is it-"

"You're never going to guess it."

Despite his warning she continued to make random guesses the whole way there.

"No we are not going to see the world's largest ball of twine." Jack laughed. "Finally." He put the car in park. "here's the surprise."

Sam looked out her window. "Who's house is this?"

"Ours... if you want it."

"You bought a house?" she asked wide eyed.

"No. Don't worry I wouldn't do that without talking to you. But I have been looking at a lot of houses lately and I found 3 that I like. However, this one is my favorite."

Sam looked at the house then back at him with this huge grin. "Let's go take a look."

"I was hoping you'd say that. But we need to wait a minute, real-estate agent still isn't here."

"Then tell me about it." She said.

"Well I've only seen pictures but from what I've seen, it's pretty awesome."

"It looks expensive."

"Ah the joys of saving the world multiple times, pay's pretty well."

Sam laughed. "That it does. So how many rooms is it?"

"It's 5 bedrooms plus the master bedroom, which by the way is huge."

"6 bedrooms." Sam said amazed.

"It's perfect. One room for us, one guest room and all four of our kids get their own room."

"Our four kids." Sam smiled.

"What?"

"Sorry I just kind of forget this time next year we'll have four kids."

Jack smiled and put his hand on her now-showing-stomach. "And there's this one room that would be perfect for a nursery. And I saw a picture of a room down stairs that would make a great playroom."

"This house seems amazing. I can't wait to check it out."

"I haven't even told you the best part."

"You haven't?"

"The master bathroom has a Jacuzzi bathtub." Jack raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "Plus there's 2 other bathrooms upstairs so the kids won't all have to share one bathroom, and there's the bathroom downstairs. And there's a finished basement that has a full bathroom and it would be perfect for a man-cave type thing."

"Sounds…. Unbelievable."

"I looked at smaller houses too, if you'd prefer."

"No this looks like a good size, we need a big house, we're going to have a big family." She smiled grabbing his hand. "So how's the back yard?" She asked letting go of his hand.

"Big, I know exactly where the swing set can go and there's a pool. And-"

"What swing set?" She asked confused.

"The one I'm going to build. And you missed the best part of the outside, there's a pool with a deep end and a shallow end for the kids, AND there's a connected hot tub."

"Wow. How's the school system?"

"That I don't know. But I do know there's a park down the street with a fishing pond. So I can take our son, or sons fishing."

"How do you know I'm not having all girls?"

"Then I guess I'll just teach one of them to fish." He laughed. "But seriously," he s topped laughing and got really serious, "you need to have a boy."

she laughed a little then looked back at the house. "You sound really excited about this house."

"I am. It's a really great house." Suddenly Jack noticed Sam tearing up. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong?"

"No it's just," Sam laughed a little and wiped the tears from under her eyes. "I'm so happy" she looked down at her stomach, "And hormonal. But mostly happy." She said looking up at him and smiling. "I never thought I'd have this."

"The house?"

"The house, the family, the husband. Once I joined the SGC I pretty much gave up on that dream and yet here I am."

"Here WE are." He said lifting her hand up to his lips and kissing it.

Sam smiled as she teared up again. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me my fairytale ending."

"Ending of what? Our life together is just starting."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the ending was a little cheesy but what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic ;) **

**Be sure to leave reviews on the ending and the story over all (:  
**


End file.
